Amanece
by Lady Prince
Summary: Eramos todos de papel liso y blanco sin doblar, y fuimos hechos para andar de par en par sin reclamar. Una linda joven le mostrará a Severus que no solo él ha tenido una vida difícil y que todos podemos amar. Lemmon en esta historia es seguro.
1. La mitad de la verdad

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

**Aclaraciones**: Este fic nació en un momento de inspiración escuchando la canción "La mitad de la verdad" de Alfonso André, baterista del grupo de rock Jaguares. Recomiendo que la escuchen mientras leen, pues la canción inunda los sentidos haciendo que se entienda mejor la esencia de lo que intente describir en este capítulo. Mientras leen comprenderán que literalmente describí la canción en este capítulo, aunque le di un poco de mi esencia, la cual combinada con la esencia de André y el protagonismo de Severus resulto en este pequeño mounstrito de acá abajo. Espero les agrade.

**La mitad de la verdad  
**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El camino era simple, un simple trayecto que él atravesaba sin siquiera reparar en ello, tan solo caminaba sin mirar al frente teniendo en cuenta que caminaba sin sentido…sin dirección. Sus ojos miraban sin ver en realidad el suelo que pisaba…las emociones se arremolinaban en su pecho…sin saber exactamente en qué pensar. Era un milagro que él estuviera con vida después de tan atroz ataque vivido, cortesía de Nagini, al recordar eso casi pudo ver nuevamente ese par de ojos fríos fijos en él, los ojos de Voldemort justo después de dar la orden a Nagini de que lo atacara, después de eso el dolor, el intenso dolor en su cuello que lo paralizo pies a cabeza, seguido de la llegada de Potter y sus inseparables amigos… el entregándole sus recuerdos, después mirar su ojos… ojos verdes…los ojos de Lily, al final obscuridad…después de tanto frío, la oscuridad. Sus ojos se cerraron por un instante… ¿O lo habían hecho al comenzar a recordar lo sucedido horas antes?... quien sabe, ni siquiera tenía ánimos para pensar en una trivialidad más…una de tantas. Sus ojos violentos, abiertos y ahora apaciguados por la tranquilidad de los alrededores comenzaron a ser conscientes de lo que veían, un camino maltrecho de tierra y hierba que llevaba hacia quien sabe dónde…a su costado derecho árboles y arbustos, también parecía que el resto de sus sentidos comenzaban a funcionar su olfato comenzaba a percibir el delicado aroma de hierba mojada, tal vez acababa de llover, o aún lo hacía pero él no lo sentía…no podía sentir nada ensimismado en los pocos pensamientos coherentes que poco a poco llegaban a su mente después de parecer un muerto en vida tras salir de la casa de los gritos momentos antes. No parecía que fuera de día, a decir verdad aún no se atrevía a levantar la mirada del suelo, tan solo podía contemplar los arbustos un poco por encima, pero no levantaría la mirada, aún no. Se movía en silencio, seguía caminando sin detenerse y sus pisadas eran suaves, así como su andar, se movía pasivamente por ese camino sin prisas pues ya no había por más nada que preocuparse, no como antes en Hogwarts cuando su caminar era rápido y elegante, con un destino siempre, con un propósito. Ahora su andar no era ni la mitad de eso, tan solo caminaba, nada más. No era como que tuviera que llegar a ningún lado en específico, no sentía la urgencia de hacerlo pues ya no había un lugar a donde ir, ni con quien ir. Severus se detuvo en ese pensamiento, pues, ¿Cuándo hubo alguien alguna vez?...¿Lily?, alguna vez lo creyó así, pensó que ella era su único refugio…su hogar verdadero pero hacia ya tanto de eso, tantas vivencias buenas y malas a su lado, tanto amor reprimido por ella sabiéndola enamorada de otro, su enemigo ¿Enemigo? Si, él había sido su enemigo por tanto tiempo…tanto que ahora no parecía ser tan importante, ya no. Ya no sentía esa rabia al pensar en él, y en cómo le había "arrebatado" la felicidad de sus manos, aunque… ¿No fue acaso el mismo quien tiro esa felicidad al insultarla de aquella manera cuando eran jóvenes?, ¿No fue él el dar el primer paso lejos de ella para poco a poco perderla por completo en un futuro?… ese pensamiento tampoco dolía…pues haba pasado tanto tiempo desde entonces, "El tiempo sólo te sana lo que no importa ya". Sin dejar de caminar admitió para sí mismo que ya no importaba, ni siquiera se permitió reprocharse como tantas veces el pensar en ella, porque siempre había dolor después de hacerlo, y curiosamente se dio cuenta que ahora que pensaba en ella…ya no dolía, ya no. "…lo que no importa ya". Agua, ahora se sentía como agua, él se convertía en agua pura, limpia de todo mal pensamiento… ¿Así se sentía el perdonarse a sí mismo por tantos pecados?, tal vez , eso no lo sabía y no le importaba hacerlo, solo sabía que se sentía bien, y mucho. Sus fantasmas se desvanecían a cada paso que daba, lentamente y sin prisas y se quedaban tras de él, muy lejos como las hiervas que pisaba en su caminar a las cuales no les dedicaba más que una fracción de segundo de su mirada, para después dejarlas en el camino sin preocuparse por si era correcto o no hacerlo, así se sentía, liberado. Lo que pensaban los demás de él… lo que pensaban que él era…no lo era más, porque ahora él era distinto, muy distinto al que era horas antes al llegar a la casa de los gritos, era muy distinto de aquel profesor que enseñaba en Hogwarts, era muy distinto a aquel mortífago quien le entregaba lealtad a su Lord, era muy distinto a aquel estudioso muchacho sin amigos, a aquel niño quien se escondía bajo la cama, él no era lo que pensaban los demás y eso lo sentía cada vez con más credibilidad…con más confianza, una confianza que aumentaba lentamente como cada paso que daba aun sin levantar la mirada. Era como un rio…él era un rio, un río frente al mar, un mar abismal el cual desconocía pero no temía, no tenía por qué temer, ¿Por qué hacerlo?

Él no era él. Sonrió de lado al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba, sonaba incongruente pero era verdad, ya no era el que estaba ahí, caminando a paso lento sin dirección alguna, era alguien distinto, si, ahora ya estaba totalmente convencido de eso. Su pulso era distinto, su mente era distinta y su alma también, pues él ya no era él, ya no era…

El sentido del oído se despertó entonces, había ruido más adelante, aunque aún no era muy audible, pues su caminar lento apenas le permitió percibirlo ¿O tal vez siempre existió ese sonido?, no lo sabía y por supuesto tampoco se interesaba en averiguarlo, pero estaba seguro de que había ruido más adelante aunque aún se encontraba algo retirado de ese lugar, ahora su trayecto ya no era tan simple, ahora sabía que llegaría a alguna parte, y sinceramente le daba igual a donde fuera. El sonido lo movía… inconscientemente se dirigiría hacia ese estruendo. Comenzaba a respirar profundamente, inundando sus sentidos con aquel aroma de hierba mojada…era agradable, sí. Y una vez más cerro los ojos perdiéndose en ese aroma relajante y sin dejar de caminar, lentamente como desde un inicio, y poco a poco levanto sus manos hacia sus costados y una idea cruzo su cabeza (eran como ramas), sus manos eran ramas y fue cuando sintió que sus dedos tocaban las hojas de los arbustos a sus costados, en ese momento que se dio cuenta que el sentido del tacto llegaba a él, podía sentir las hojas de los arbustos que rosaba en su suave andar, viento que llegaba a sus manos desde las colinas tal vez, viento que podía percibir debido al frío que dejaba el rastro de la humedad en sus dedos, la humedad de las hojas que rosaba…si, tenía razón, había llovido hace poco, ahora que el sentido del tacto era completamente suyo no percibía que el agua callera sobre él, pero si sentía la humedad de las hojas, podía percibirlo bien, "Hojas, viento y humedad".

Ese día vivía un nuevo ciclo, uno muy alentador…¿o tal vez no? Estaba vivo, había sobrevivido al ataque de Nagini, y aunque seguramente volvería a encontrarse con el Lord y este intentaría matarlo definitivamente al verlo con vida, sentía que las cosas ahora eran distintas, no sabía describirse a sí mismo que era lo que sentía o presentía pero algo había cambiado, no intento desechar esa idea de su mente, tampoco la idea de que cuando el señor tenebroso diera con él ahora si sería su final, ¿sería que inconscientemente se dirigía hacia él? Quién sabe, pero no tenía miedo, por que como se dijo antes, un nuevo ciclo había comenzado para él, sin importar que estuviera yendo hacia su muerte, caminando lentamente a cada paso de daba desde quien sabe cuento tiempo, ya no era consiente de cuánto tiempo había estado caminando, pero suponía que debía haber sido bastante como para haber pensado en tanta cosas…recapacitando, meditando y perdonando, él sabía que en verdad había recorrido una buena distancia, y el ruido que se hacía ahora más fuere lo constataba, el avanzaba, a un parsimonioso ritmo, pero lo hacía, y ese ruido era cada vez más intenso…aunque aún no sabía exactamente qué era lo que escuchaba, no estaba lo suficiente mente cerca para reconocer que era lo que ocurría más adelante, aún no.

La verdad podía ser dolorosa, penosa…o tranquilizadora, todo dependía de que persona la contemplaba y del como lo hacía, pero él sabía que su verdad estaba dividida en dos, dos grandes verdades de las cuales él se había encargado por años de esconder cada una a la persona que no debía saber de ella, su verdad acerca de su oscuro pasado en las filas del Lord y de los crímenes cometidos a lo largo de su carrera como mortífago, esa verdad solo algunos debían conocerla, tan solo aquellos quienes compartían ese mismo secreto con él, también estaba la contraparte, él como profesor de Hogwarts y "exmortifago" el cual debía proteger al instituto y su alumnado…aquél hombre que debía proteger el futuro del mundo mágico…aquel que tendría que proteger a Harry Potter. Sólo él podía cargar con la verdad absoluta y así sería… así debía de ser, el mundo tan solo podía conocer cierta parte de la verdad, y algunos pocos como Albus podían llegar a conocer incluso la mitad de ella, no más que eso…"la mitad de la verdad". Su reloj ahora era incierto, no sabía que era lo que vendría, pero no temería ante ello, simplemente aceptaría su destino, fue entonces cuando la luz comenzaba a inundar el paisaje anunciando el nuevo día, un día que nacía lentamente como sus mismos pasos, al tener los ojos cerrados y percatarse del cambio de luz detuvo su paso, por fin lo hiso, lentamente…como su respiración, como el ritmo en que bajaba los brazos hacia sus costados y se atrevía a subir el rostro, lentamente tal y como abría sus ojos en ese momento para encontrarse con el sol, en ese momento del amanecer en que mirarlo de frente no es tan doloroso, cuando puedes darte el gusto de contemplar la magnitud de ese astro rey. Eso era, un hombre frente al sol. Al admirar mejor la visión que tenía frente se percató que un poco más delante de él estaba el lago que protegía los terrenos del castillo. El castillo. Ahora sabia de donde provenían esos ruidos, eran los gritos de las personas dentro de él, era el ruido de los hechizos que esa gente lanzaba, ahora podía percibir una calma alrededor, el castillo estaba en silencio absoluto, cierta parte destruido y se alcanzaba a ver fuego en algunas partes de los rededores de este. Además de humo salir de algunas ventanas que seguramente estarían destruidas, Hogwarts había recibido el mayor golpe de su historia, y eso lo constataba la visión que tenía Severus ante él. Ahora sabía que siempre si tuvo un destino desde el inicio, Hogwarts, tenía que regresar allí y aceptar lo que el abismo tuviera preparado para él. No huiría pues él no era un cobarde, nunca lo había sido. Así pues, con esos pensamientos es como miro de frente a su destino teniendo al sol como su único testigo de ser un hombre diferente, uno nuevo. Pues ya no era el que era, como antes se dijo mentalmente, ahora otro pulso lo movía al fin, sus impulsos eran nuevos, más pasivos y correctos que nunca, su mentalidad era aún más fuerte e inquebrantable, su orgullo intacto. Ya no era el que era, ahora era diferente, si…lo era.

.::::Lady Prince:::…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pues aquí está el primer capítulo, de verdad me gustaría que dejaran comentarios sobre cómo les pareció, se vale de todo, pues todo ayuda para una retroalimentación y para crecer como escritores.  
Una disculpa por las faltas de ortografía.  
Un comentario por favor…uno chiquito…¿sólo uno?. ^^


	2. No más lágrimas

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowgling

**No más lágrimas**

Silencio, eso era Hogwarts justo en esos momentos, un silencio sepulcral que no le agradaba en nada a Severus. Hecho un último vistazo al amanecer, tal vez el último que contemplaría en su vida, camino directo hacia el castillo. Ya no caminaba lentamente como al inicio, sus pisadas ahora volvían a ser seguras, más no apresuradas, podía sentir el dolor en sus piernas, y en su cuello…pero no en su alma. Ignorando el dolor que se incrementaba a cada paso recorrió la orilla del lago hasta llegar a la entrada de los botes que llevaban cada año a los de primer curso dentro del castillo, y pensó en usar esa entrada para llegar directamente al gran comedor. Algo le decía que tenía que ir allí en concreto, pues quien fuera quien hubiera ganado esa guerra lo encontraría fácilmente en ese lugar, así que decidió seguir adelante. Avanzo hasta llegar a la entrada del castillo, antes de eso tuvo que usar un bote para introducirse en ella, y vaya que fue difícil hacerlo…el cansancio estaba cobrándole al fin su cuenta y el dolor aumentaba en su cuerpo. Cuando posó un pie fuera del bote justo en el embarcadero en el que estaban las escaleras que lo conducirían a su destino no pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que uso esa entrada, la excitación y el nerviosismo que lo invadieron esa vez, nerviosismo que se menguaba al voltear a su lado y encontrarse con los verdes ojos de Lily, quien igual de emocionada le dedicaba una radiante sonrisa indicándole que todo estaba bien.  
Esa era la segunda vez en su vida que utilizaba esa entrada, y probablemente la última. Miro una vez más hacia la lejanía de los terrenos tras de él, y entonces se preguntó por qué no simplemente había "volado" hasta ahí en lugar de usar un bote, como horas antes lo había hecho al brincar por el ventanal del castillo, sonrió de lado, sabia la respuesta. Era un hombre nuevo, no más un mortífago ni un profesor, solo era él…sólo él. Volteo hacia las escaleras y se dispuso a subirlas, esa entrada lo dirigiría hacia el gran comedor, ahí debía de ir.

Al llegar al vestíbulo de la planta baja camino un poco cauteloso, sus parpados ahora pesaban y comenzaba a sentir dolor de cabeza, una mano la mantenía recargada en la pared de piedra mientras aguardaba por algún sonido, algo que le indicara que alguien estaba cerca, y poder descubrir que es lo que había pasado dentro desde que abandono el castillo. Fue entonces cuando escucho algo, voces que se acercaban hacia él. No tuvo el impulso de esconderse pues no estaba ahí para eso, solo quería que si el señor tenebroso lo encontraba terminara con el asunto cuanto antes.  
Se preguntó por un momento como sería el mundo una vez que él triunfara, cuantas personas inocentes morirían debido a que el restauraría el mundo…"digno de gente con sangre pura y de fino linaje" como alguna vez le escucho decir.

-Ahora tan solo llevarán a los mortifagos y carroñeros que han sido detenidos "vivos" al departamento de seguridad mágica- explicaba Kingsley a una bruja y un semigigante que le acompañaban al vestíbulo tras salir del gran comedor.

-Bien Kingsley, espero que terminemos de encontrar a todos aquellos que aún no escapan del castillo- hablo McGonagall mientras se sacudia un poco el polvo de su túnica la cual estaba casi deshecha.

-Profesora, si no le importa me gustaría saber dónde se encuentra Harry, pues desde que elimino a…V-vo…Vol…-Dijo Hagrid con algo de temor, como si ese nombre pudiera convocarlo justo donde mantenían su conversación

-Voldemort, Hagrid, Voldemort era su nombre, no temas más por decirlo- hablo Minerva

-…demort, no he sabido nada de el- continuo Hagrid aun con un poco de temor- sé que seguramente debe estar muy cansado después de todo esto, pero tan solo quisiera….-

Pero Hagrid no termino su frase al darse cuenta de la oscuera fugura que se mantenía de pie delante de ellos. Severus aun con su mano en la pared los miraba atónito. ¿Por qué estaban ellos allí? "Era su nombre"...eso había dicho Minerva. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa.  
-¡Snape!- Grito Minerva al percatarse de lo que su compañero miraba, en el acto Kingsley conjuro un "expeliermus" que dio directo en Severus arrojándolo contra la pared dándose un golpe fuerte en la espalda, ahora podía sentir más el dolor de sus heridas, su cuerpo comenzaba a doler frenéticamente, pero el dolor solo era físico pues su mente estaba intacta.

"Está muerto", es lo que se dijo a sí mismo mientras sentía unas cuerdas invisibles oprimir su cuerpo impidiendo que sus brazos pudieran moverse, no es que tampoco hiciera mucho por intentarlo, ¿Qué ganaría?, si el señor tenebroso estaba muerto y Potter había vencido no quedaba nada más, su parte estaba hecha. Había cumplido con su deber. No impidió que se acercaran a él y lo sujetaran fuertemente mientras más Aurores se acercaban hacia donde ellos se encontraban. La cabeza le dolía como un demonio, y casi estaba seguro de que las heridas de su cuerpo se habían abierto aún más…comenzaba a marearse. Pudo escuchar voces conocidas que poco a poco se volvían lejanas, levanto la mirada y entre los Aurores reconoció a Tonks, con su eterno cabello rosado y ahora sucio siendo detenida por Lupin al intentar acercarse a él, la tenía sujeta del brazo para detenerla. A lado de Lupin una mujer, de cabello castaño y largo que lo veía con sumo asombro. Severus sentía que las fuerzas lo abandonaban, sabía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, era demasiado el cansancio y el dolor…ya no podía más. Miro por ultima ves hacia donde se encontraba Minerva quién movía sus labios apuntando a su cuerpo con la varita mientras Kingsley lo detenía de los hombros hincado tras de él, cuando sin esperarlo, detrás de Minerva apareció Harry, el niño que vivió, y que por su puesto…volvía a vivir una vez más. En ese momento Severus ya casi caía inconsciente, todo se volvía negro y no pudo percatarse de como Harry corría hacia el con el corazón acelerado y la cara de sorpresa, absoluta sorpresa de encontrarlo con vida, Harry intentó hablarle antes de que cerrara los ojos.

-Severus…- es lo que había dicho Harry al acercarse a él y arrodillarse junto a su cuerpo inconsciente.

"Severus" fue lo que él ya no pudo escuchar tras sumergirse en una oscuridad absoluta.

Rosas… rosas recién cortadas después de que la fresca lluvia las emparara, para que su fragancia perdurara aún más, olía como a Rosas. La oscuridad cambio poco a poco y la visión borrosa se fue aclarando poco a poco hasta que comprendió que había abierto los ojos. Fijo su vista en hacia arriba, miro el techo y se dio cuenta de que estaba en Hogwarts, era el techo de la enfermería alto y majestuoso. Un suave canto lo puso alerta, alguien tarareaba una canción. Severus quiso ladear la cabeza para saber de quien se trataba, la voz era de una mujer, cuando intento hacer el gesto un agudo dolor se manifestó en su cuello, quiso tocárselo pero se dio cuenta de que sus brazos pesaban y no tenía muchas fuerzas, tan solo pudo gemir por el agudo dolor que sentía en su cuello el cual se encontraba vendado. Su gemido fue lo suficientemente audible como para que el canto se detuviera y se acercaran a él.

-Tranquilo, no debes moverte- dijo la voz de una mujer que se inclinaba sobre su cuerpo revisando su vendaje –si lo haces tan solo lograras lastimarte más- dijo la joven.  
Severus quien había callado al sentir el dolor observo a la mujer. Era una joven de ojos almendrados y cabello castaño, tal vez de mediana estatura, eso no podía saberlo pues ella se inclinaba sobre el para revisarlo, su piel era blanca, no pálida como la de él, era blanca y mucho más cálida que la suya, eso lo comprobó cuando ella toco su frente en busca de algún indicio de fiebre.

-Debes descansar lo más que puedas- añadió la joven con una sonrisa cálida y linda. Él quiso hablar entonces, quería preguntarle a esa hermosa joven que es lo que había ocurrido con los demás, seguramente lo condenarían y le extrañaba que no hubiera ningún Auror cerca del lugar. Tan solo se escuchaban los gemidos de dolor de las demás personas que estaban en las camillas dentro de la enfermería, aunque no podía verlas porque él estaba en un cuarto contiguo al cuarto principal de los pacientes, lo habían apartado del resto de las personas en una habitación personal.  
Cuando por fin abrió la boca para formular una de tantas preguntas que su mente formulaba voces en el exterior le interrumpieron en el acto.

-…y cuando los vendajes estén nuevamente manchados de sangre debes cambiarlos inmediatamente, no podemos permitir que la herida se infecte- dijo la vos agitada de madame ponfrey en el cuarto principal, su vos se colaba por la puerta emparejada de la habitación en la que Severus y la joven se encontraban.  
-Tú lleva a esta niña a la cama junto a la ventana del fondo…sí, sí...esa de allí, quítenle la camisa necesitamos cerrar su heridas…. ¡No Magenta!, la pomada va después de que laves la herida, retírasela y lava las heridas... ¡Ah! ,señorita Granger, pero ¿Qué hace aquí?, no debe estar aquí dentro, estamos muy ocupados hay muchos heridos a los cuales atender- dijo está mientras atendía a otro muchacho en una camilla.  
Severus se alarmo un poco al escuchar el nombre de Granger, ¿En dónde estaría Potter en esos momentos?.

-…Snape?, no no, no pueden entrar, son órdenes estrictas de la profesora McGonagall que nadie pueda verle aún, así que ya puede ir con el señor Potter y el señor Weasley y regresar directo a su sala común, mañana en el comedor se les darán nuevas instrucciones…. Lo sé lo sé!, sé que es importante pero él se encuentra en estos momentos dormido y además no deben estar en la enfermería por mucho que usted argumente que quiere ayudar. Ya hiso suficiente salvándonos a todos esta noche, ahora vayase a dormir!- Sentencio la enfermera mientras se escuchaba el cerrar de la puerta principal de la enfermería.

"Así que me están buscando", pensó Severus mientras sentía que su mano era tocada y volteo para observar a la joven de cabellos castaños y largos cambiarle el vendaje. Recordó que quería preguntarle algo…pero ahora que ella estaba consiente que él había despertado, no sabía exactamente como argumentar alguna pregunta.  
Antes de que pudiera ponerse de acuerdo consigo mismo la puerta se abrió de golpe y madame ponfrey entro junto con otra enfermera del castillo.

-Lo siento querida, pero no nos damos abasto! Has sido tan generosa en ofrecerte para echarnos una mano aquí dentro…hay tanta gente herida que no terminaremos nunca…- comenzó la enfermera a la joven castaña mientras se dirigía a un estante con varios tarros de diferentes sustancias y colores, surtiéndose con algunos y buscando vendas en cajones, mientras que la otra enfermera le ayudaba a cargar cuantos podía y se encaminaba presurosa nuevamente hacia afuera de la habitación sin siquiera reparar en Severus que veía la escena en silencio.  
-No debe agradecer Madame, hago cuanto puedo… lo hago con gusto- dijo la joven mirando a la enfermera quien ahora tenía sus propias manos y brazos repletos de pomadas, brebajes y vendas limpias.  
-En cuanto termines aquí puedes salir a echarnos una mano querida, hay dos personas quienes fueron atacadas por ese hombre lobo que le servía a quien-tu-sabes, Remus dice que no se transformaran completamente, Merlín sabe la suerte que corrieron al ser atacados sin influencia de la luna llena…- pero calló en su argumento cuando se percató de que Severus la miraba expectante.

-…Oh… ya despertó- dijo la enfermera algo nerviosa sin saber hacia dónde mirar.

-Hace un momento, ¿quieres que llame a la profesora McGonagall?- dijo la joven que no dejaba de sostener la mano de severus entre las suyas, tan calidas…

-No, no, vendrán a verlo por la mañana, por ahora debe descansar para poder hablar con los Aurores- Dijo Ponfrey dirigiéndose hacia afuera –Dale algo para dormir y ven en cuanto puedas querida- terminó la enfermera justo cuando salía por la puerta emparejándola una vez más.

-Vale, pues creo que podrás dormir tranquilo por hoy- dijo la joven de ojos almendrados mientras dejaba su mano en la cama de vuelta y se ponía de pie –Te daré algo para que duermas sin sueños…necesitas despejarte- dijo caminando hacia el estante en el que había estado Madame Ponfrey unos momentos antes.

-No…- Dijo Severus lo más claro que pudo, no quería regresar a la oscuridad de nuevo…ya no. –No quiero dormir- Le dijo con los ojos fijos en ella.  
-De acuerdo…después de todo te encuentras estable, te dejaré despierto mientras nos encargamos del resto de los heridos, en la noche volveré para revisar tus heridas… no falta mucho, un par de horas.  
Dijo esto mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta para ayudar fuera, al salir cerro la misma tras de sí dejándolo solo.

"¿Un par de horas?" se preguntó a sí mismo, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que miro el sol por última vez?, recién amanecía cuando cayó en la inconciencia, y ahora que despertaba casi anochecía, había dormido mucho…

Esa joven era muy amable, demasiado como para no saber a qué hombre estaba curando, "claro que lo sabe" pensó Severus, de lo contrario no habría sugerido ir por McGonagall…pero aun así, ella era amable, a pesar de saber quién era él, " o lo que piensa que soy en realidad" se dijo mientras miraba por la ventana… no podía moverse mucho, su cuerpo no respondía, aunque no sintiera sueño su cuerpo pesaba….estaba agotado físicamente, aunque el dolor había menguado…pero aún estaba ahí. Recordándole lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Sus pensamientos regresaron a la joven mujer, de ojos almendrados…sus ojos, estaba seguro de haberlos visto antes.

Las horas pasaron, y el contemplaba la ahora luna brillante en el firmamento. En unas cuantas horas más llegarían por él y lo llevarían ante la corte de Wizengamot para darle sentencia, ¿Cadena perpetua?, ¿El beso de un dementor tal vez?, si debía pagar por todos sus actos prefería ese beso, más que nada en el mundo.

-Siento haberte dejado solo tanto tiempo, pero había mucho por hacer, parece ser que por hoy se terminó el trabajo- Dijo la voz de la castaña quien entraba a la habitación con una bandeja en mano, le traía alimento.

Severus noto el olor de la comida caliente proveniente de la bandeja, ella coloco la bandeja en una mesa mientras que con su varita posicionaba a Severus con cuidado de manera que quedara sentado para poder comer. El gimió un poco ante el movimiento, aún estaba herido.  
-Lo siento- dijo ella en un susurro mientras aparecía una mesa auxiliar para cama y la ponía sobre el regazo de Severus para después colocar la charola en esta. Severus meneo la cabeza negativamente dándole a entender que no debía de disculparse por nada. Cuando él se percató de que en la bandeja había comida para dos personas inmediatamente levanto la vista hacia la joven, que se sentaba en su cama junto a él y le regalaba una cálida sonrisa.

-No he comido desde hace siglos, apuesto que estoy tan hambrienta como tú- dijo mientras tomaba una cuchara para comer un poco de sopa -¿..Tú puedes…- comenzó a preguntar  
-Si puedo- contesto inmediatamente el interrumpiendo su pregunta y tomando la cuchara él mismo, hacia unos momentos que había descubierto que podía mover al fin sus brazos y manos con libertad.

Rosas…nuevamente olía a rosas y miro a la joven quien soplaba el contenido de su cuchara para comer. Ella usaba perfume de rosas…ese era el olor que lo había despertado.  
Ambos comenzaron a comer, de verdad estaban hambrientos. En silencio se dedicaban a degustar los platillos servidos en la bandeja, fue cuando llegaron al postre cuando Severus no pudo guardar más el silencio.

-¿Por qué?- había preguntado, tan simple como eso.

-Porque tú eres un héroe Severus Snape, porque mereces ese reconocimiento aunque ni tú mismo lo quieras aceptar. Porque tu esfuerzo al final, valió toda la pena del mundo, y aunque yo no sea quien para decir esto, porque tú te mereces la buena vida que jamás te permitieron tener- Había dicho ella sin dejar de mirarle intensamente.

Eso sí que no lo vio venir, quedo shockeado – ¿Héroe?- es lo único que atrevió a pronunciar mientras fruncía el ceño a esa mujer con cara de ángel

-Lo sabemos todo, Harry nos ha contado por fin todo lo que tenemos que saber, no más que eso. Puedo deducir que se calló muchas cosas cuando nos explicó tu doble trabajo, tanto en las filas del quien tu sabes, como al servicio de Dumbledore, sé que quiso decir más allá de lo que nos contó, pero no lo hiso...¡Y gracias a Merlín que así fue!, suficiente fue con que tú le mostraras tus recuerdos, y suficiente fue que el hijo de tu peor enemigo se enterara de las cosas más íntimas de tu vida, y gracias a Merlín que no conto detalles sobre lo que vio, tan solo lo que necesitábamos saber, lo que se debía saber- concluyo ella mientras terminaba su postre, cuando él ni siquiera lo había probado.  
Algo le desagrado en ese monólogo, no le importaba que Potter les dijera sobre sus recuerdos, ni siquiera le importaba que tan vergonzoso debería de ser que el chico mirara sus secretos, lo que le dio alarma fue que ella supiera sobre "lo más íntimo", eso le preocupaba. Con el mocoso no había problemas, pues era necesario…pero ella era una cosa totalmente distinta.

-Te ruego que me perdones por ser tan imprudente en mis palabras nunca fue mi intención incomodarte, te aseguro que yo no sé nada de lo que Harry vio en el pensadero…solo se lo que los demás también saben, solo eso.- Ahí estaba. Lo había dejado callado de nuevo sin opciones para replicar siquiera. ¿Eran tan evidentes sus gestos?.

Severus solamente asintió dándole a entender que no había problema y que lo dejaba estar. A aunque él no había hablado mucho desde que despertó no necesito hacerlo para irse enterando poco a poco de la situación, desde que despertó comenzó a comprender que Potter había vencido, que el señor tenebroso ahora estaba muerto…y ahora que recapacitaba en eso sintió como un peso se le iba de encima…era como salir a la superficie después de sumergirse por mucho tiempo en el agua, era una sensación de alivio. Tantos sacrificios habían terminado por fin, y con ellos su esclavitud con sus dos mayores titiriteros en la vida… Voldemort, Dumbledore.

Esa sensación se arremolino en su pecho, y de ser otro juraría que se habría puesto a llorar ahí mismo sin importarle que ella lo mirase. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que la joven había quitado ya la mesita auxiliar y se había acercado aún más a él, más que eso… lo había rodeado con los brazos en un tierno abrazo…lleno de confort. ¿Hace cuánto que no lo abrazaban?...quién sabe, pero se sentía tan bien….  
Severus apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la castaña y ella lo abrazo un poco más fuerte dándole a entender que estaba ahí… que no estaba solo.

-No es como que me vaya a poner a llorar- dijo el con un evidente nudo en la garganta contra su hombro

-No es tiempo para eso, el sufrimiento ahora queda atrás….no más tristeza, no más miedo Severus…. No más lagrimas- Le respondió ella acariciando los cabellos que caían en su espalda y él se sintió tan conmovido por las palabras y ese gesto que de no ser un hombre nuevo, juraría que se habría echado a llorar…en verdad lo habría hecho.

Pero no sería así, porque ella tenía razón…. "no más lágrimas"

**..::::::Lady Prince:::::…**

Wow, pues aquí está la segunda parte de esta historia que apenas comienza. Sé que Severus no habla mucho en este capi…pero si a mí me hubiera pasado lo que a él, y tuviera mi cuerpo así de molido…creo que tampoco me hubiera movido o hablado mucho. Jeje  
Espero que este nuevo romance en la vida de Severus no les defraude, prometo que ella será tan linda que hasta yo me enamorare de ella aunque Severus se enoje con migo ^^ Una disculpa por las faltotas de ortografía.  
Alexza Snape : Muchas gracias por comentar, me emociona que te esté gustando esta historia y espero que este capi no te haya defraudado. A pesar de que eres mi único Revew me sentí contenta de que alguien se animara a comentar. Estoy dando mi mejor esfuerzo para darle forma a este fic, y mi reto era que aunque no tuviera ni un solo Revew terminaría esta historia una vez que publicara el primer capi. Pero gracias a ti ahora me animo más a mi propio reto. Gracias!

Y al resto que leyeron pero que no se atreven a publicar también les agradezco que se den la oportunidad de leer mis locuras, lo sé por qué y también lo hice alguna vez, leía y no comentaba aunque me gustara la historia….la decidía y la vergüenza jeje. Espero que se animen… de verdad que los comentarios nos cambian a quienes escribimos.

Hasta el próximo cap.


	3. Azkaban

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a mi comadre J.K Rowling ^^

**Azkaban**

Al día siguiente Severus se levantó a primera hora en la mañana, fue la dulce vos de esa joven lo que lo saco de los brazos de Morfeo.

-Arriba- Decía la vos de la castaña en un tono dulce mientras le quitaba mechones del cabello que rebeldemente caían sobre su rostro –Será mejor que abras lo ojos antes de que ellos lleguen…-

-Mmhhm- gruño él mientras abría los ojos, su vista se deleitó con la cara de esa mujer que lo miraba con una leve sonrisa  
-En un par de horas los Aurores estarán aquí, la verdad me gustaría que desayunaras algo antes de que lleguen. Este día será agotador.- dijo ella mientras se dirigía a la ventana para abrirla. Hacia un bonito día, parecía increíble que tan solo una noche antes se hubiera llevado acabo la más épica batalla en la historia.

La verdad es que el juicio fue difícil, y completamente a puerta cerrada, tan solo pudieron admitirle la entrada a testigos entre los cuales se encontraban Potter, Kingsley, McGonagall, y otros pocos como a Lupin quién también abogó por él. Lo sorprendente fue cuando el auditorio completo enmudeció al ver que habían llevado al pódium al mismísimo retrato de Albus Dumbledore quien por supuesto informo a los presentes el como Severus había sido de gran ayuda para la Orden siendo su espía, y aclarando ante todos nuevamente como él mismo había pedido en total confidencia que fuera Severus quién lo matara cuando el momento correcto, según él, llegara. La única excepción de público presente fue gente del Profeta quién se encargaba de cubrir la nota que llegaría a casa de todos los magos y brujas a primera hora del día siguiente. De ahí en fuera no se le permitió la entrada a nadie más.

La condena fue esta: Asombrosamente y después de tantos testigos a favor del acusado tan solo le dictaron 5 días en Askaban, eso según el jurado determinaría la condena del acusado, sumándole un año completo de servicio a la comunidad mágica. Eso sorprendió mucho a Severus, pues él esperaba que cuando menos le darían cadena perpetua inclusive estaba dispuesto a la muerte misma, pero tal parecía que el destino le tenía preparado algo distinto.

Después de una tediosa sesión de casi 6 horas en las que se discutieron aspectos desde que él se uniera en su juventud a las filas del Lord hasta la supuesta "muerte" que Potter describió como espectador en la casa de los gritos, Severus fue llevado inmediatamente a una celda pequeña justo alado del salón donde su juicio se había llevado acabo. Después de unos 10 minutos la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a la última persona que Severus creería ver por última vez antes de entrar a su prisión.

-Hola…- Comenzó la joven de cabellos castaños hacia él.

-Antes que nada, ¿Por qué tú? ¿Y porque no me has dicho tu nombre?- le interrumpió el hombre acercándose a las rejas y recargándose en ellas mientras ella lo miraba fijo después de acercarse a la celda.

-Tuve que mentir para que me dejaran entrar, le pedí a Harry que me permitiera entrar a mí en lugar de él o el retrato de Dumbledore como seguramente todos pensarían que ocurriría…-

-…por supuesto eso también creí yo…-

-…y sin embargo- continuo la joven- no sé cómo logre hacerlo pero aquí estoy y no me arrepiento- eso extraño aún más a Severus provocando que frunciera el ceño sin comprender, así que ella siguió hablando.

-Yo… tu…solo quiero que sepas que sin importar nada puedes confiar en mí, sé que no me conoces en nada, y creo que fue mejor así, pues de saber quién soy jamás habrías querido saber nada de mí, y es…precisamente esa la razón por la que no sabes mi nombre- ella le explicaba sin bajar la mirada y en ese momento Severus se dio cuenta que contando a Potter y Dumbledore ella era la tercera persona que no bajaba la mirada al hablar con él.

Ella lo miro fijo y se acercó aún más posando sus manos sobre las de él que estaban sujetas a las rejas.

-Soy Lupin, Annie Lupin- dijo sin soltarlo ni dejar de mirarle en ningún momento, y tras decir eso sintió como él se encogía bajo sus manos

-¿Lupin es tu familiar?, es decir, ¿Remus Lupin?- soltó él incrédulo. Ella solo asintió lentamente mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa.

-No sólo eso, también forme parte de la Orden del Fenix al mismo tiempo que tú- dijo ella

-Eso es imposible, jamás te vi o escuche hablar de ti- soltó el

-Eso demuestra que hicimos bien nuestro trabajo, no debiste enterarte jamás que yo pertenecía a la Orden, porque yo me encargaba de asuntos del ministerio. Asuntos que podían ser peligrosos si llegaban a oídos de personas que convivían con quien-tu-sabes, personas como tú-

-Así que todo este tiempo estuviste involucrada en la guerra…desde las sombras- dijo Severus mirándola intensamente

-Si, tal y como Dumbledore me encargo hacerlo, además de que me aseguro protección, ya que a Remus no podía tenerlo tan cerca como a mí, y Greyback jamás sabría sobre mi paradero-

-¿Fenrir Greyback?- dijo Severus

-E-es…algo difícil de contar, tal vez en otro momento si me lo permites- dijo ella algo nerviosa, Severus noto como sus manos temblaban cuando tocaron ese tema-Por ahora quiero que tengas mucho cuidado allá adentro, yo misma he tenido que entrar para hacer alguno trabajos para el ministerio y créeme cuando te digo que debes tener cuidado- le dijo agarrándolo más fuerte de las manos. –Había tantas cosas que quería decirte, pero nos detuvimos hablando de otras cosas y ya no hay tiempo- dijo ella apresuradamente mientras Aurores abrían la puerta y entraban al lugar.

-Ya habrá tiempo señorita Lupin, sólo serán 5 días… sobreviviré- le aseguro él

Fue cuando ella acerco su mano rápidamente hacia su túnica y jalo de ella para que él se acercara. Severus no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y sintió como ella unía sus labios a los suyos en un cálido beso que duro un instante…un delicioso instante.

-Más te vale- le advirtió ella con sus labios aún pegados a los de él cuando el beso ya había terminado.

Entonces ella lo soltó y vio la cara de perplejidad del hombre, lo cual le dio un poco de gracia un sonrió un poco mientras Kingsley hablaba.

-B-bueno, creo que las despedidas se terminaron. Entre más rápido hagamos esto, más pronto volverán a verse Ann- dijo el hombre mirando asombrado a la pareja pues junto con otro Auror que venía con él, fue testigo de la muestra de afecto que Annie le regalaba a Severus unos instantes antes.

Annie sacó su varita de su túnica y conjuro un patronus, Severus se asombró del poder de su conjuro y se preguntó en que trabajaría para el ministerio. La razón de su patronus era que los Aurores traían consigo un Dementor, el cual los escoltaría hasta llegar a la celda de Severus dentro de Azkaban.  
Severus no sabía muy bien el porqué, pero estaba seguro que en cuanto saliera de allí la vería de nuevo. Tenía QUE verla de nuevo, eso lo tenía muy claro.

-En el despacho de Director en el castillo, justo en mi equipaje están las llaves de mi casa. Tomalas, solo con esas llaves podras acceder sin que los hechizos de protección te lo impidan y espera a que cumpla mi condena, tengo que verte- dijo Severus mientras era esposado y llevado hacia su destino.

-Claro, ahí estaré- dijo ella mientras se acercaba en vano hacia ellos pues sabía que no le permitirían ir.

Lo último que vio Annie fue las gastadas ropas del Dementor que los escoltaba antes de que se marcharan cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

Fueron 5 días con sus noches. 5 días de incontable agonía dentro de esa celda en la cual su única compañía eran las ratas y los Dementores que venían varias veces al día para intentar robarle sus recuerdos más preciados. Pero él no lo permitiría, llegaría vivo y cuerdo hasta el final. Y se llevaría con él sus más preciados recuerdos, Ellien…Hogwarts…Lily…y ahora aunque él mismo se sorprendiera, la cálida mirada de Annie, quien sabiendo quien era no le temía ni despreciaba…sus cálidas manos acariciando las suyas…ese beso. En definitiva esos malditos Dementores no sabían con quién estaban metiéndose…él jamás permitiría que se llevaran lo más valioso, lo poco bueno que le había sucedido en toda su jodida existencia. Aguanto cada agonizante minuto en ese lugar con olor a muerte.

Sonrió de lado al recordarla, y su sonrisa se ensancho aún más cuando recordó lo que Kinglsey le dijo antes de abandonarlo en sus celda, "Cuida bien de tu prometida cuando salgas de aquí, y más te vale demostrar que mereces estar a su lado", había dicho el Auror con una sonrisa cómplice a escondidas del otro Auror que los acompañaba. Seguramente en su desesperación les habría jurado a todos que era su prometida y único familiar, así fue como logró que le permitieran entrar a verlo.  
-Listilla…- dijo él cerrando los ojos sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

En ese momento escucho ruidos aproximarse a su celda, y miro como Kingsley se acercaba a él ahora completamente solo, sin Dementores y ningún otro Auror, tan solo un guardia de seguridad de Azkaban quien en ese momento abría la celda para liberarle.

-Eres un hombre libre Severus Snape- dijo el moreno- …y uno muy famélico por lo que veo- añadió esto mirando la escueta figura del mago.

-La comida de aquí es un asco- soltó Severus llevándose como respuesta la carcajada del moreno y una tímida sonrisa del guardia quien no se atrevía a mirarle a lo ojos. "Vaya valentía" pensó Severus al pasar por su lado dirigiéndose hacia afuera.  
Al salir de Azkaban Kingsley se ofreció llevarlo directamente a su casa, pues argumento el que no se perdonaría que se desmayara en el camino con lo desnutrido que se veía y él con el tal de no estarlo escuchando todo el maldito día acepto, entre más pronto se largara de allí mejor. Se desplazaron mediante red flu y cuando llegaron a su destino él salió de la chimenea.

-Hasta aquí llego contigo, quiero que sepas que cuentas con mi ayuda si requieres algún favor- dijo el moreno sin salir de la chimenea -…y tu salúdame a Remus, dile que será bueno verle de vez en cuando, debería acompañarte más seguido al ministerio, un beso para ti linda- añadió esto mirando a espaldas de Severus quien volteo de inmediato contemplando la silueta de Annie, quien estaba de pie en el salón despidiéndose son la mano del Auror mientras este volvía a desaparecer.

Allí estaba ella, tal y como se lo había prometido.

-Hol…- quiso tratar de saludarla, pero le fue imposible porque en ese instante ella ya corría hacia él abrazándolo fuertemente, de inmediato el olor a Rosas inundo su mente y su olfato.

-Estaba tan preocupada- dijo ella mientras lo miraba a los ojos y el no pudo más que tomarla del mentón.

-Estoy bien- le dijo en voz baja

-No, no lo estas…mírate!, Severus estas en los huesos…ven, debes comer algo. Que suerte que tenía todo esto previsto…- dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo jalaba hacia la cocina. En el camino pudo darse cuenta que ella se había encargado de limpiar su casa y además de la cocina salía un olor a comida tan agradable que de verdad se sintió desfallecer….estaba tan hambriento.

-No debiste hacer esto- le dijo él mientras ella hacia un ademan con la mano restándole importancia al asunto.

-Seelie!- llamo ella y enseguida de la cocina salió una elfa quien llevaba comida a la mesa.

-Seelie ha traído la comida para la ama y el señor Snape- dijo la elfina quien deprisa acomodo todo para que ambos desayunaran.

-Gracias Seelie, ¿qué haría sin ti?- Dijo Annie mientras se sentaba frente a Severus a quien literalmente había arrastrado hasta la silla para que se sentara

-Por tu rostro debo deducir que estas hambriento- dijo ella sonriéndole apoyando su mentón en sus manos mientras le observaba divertida.

-No he comido nada en todo este tiempo, ¿Eso te dice algo?- le respondió el mientras le devolvía la sonrisa. La cara de Annie mostro impresión y eso le divirtió aún más.

-A comer se ha dicho- le soltó ella mientras lo invitaba a coger el tenedor.  
Él se dispuso a comer en su compañía aún sin comprender porque motivo ella estaría ahí con él justo cuando en ese momento ella podría estar haciendo su vida en otro lugar sin tener que pensar el alguien como Severus Snape. Pero se limitó a comenzar a comer antes de soltar la próxima pregunta.

-Creo que tengo el derecho de saber por qué te interesas en mí, ¿Quisieras explicármelo TODO por favor?- enfatizo la palabra TODO, mientras ella lo miraba dispuesto a contestarle, y él por supuesto la escucharía, después de todo tenía mucho tiempo ahora que había salido de Azkaban.

..:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

SÍ soy yo… no estaba muerta ni andaba de parranda, simplemente es la universidad la que requiere mi tiempo y es por esto que no actualizo cada semana o cosas así como muchos autores.  
Pero así tarde un mes en actualizar ( y lo digo enserio la universidad no es un juego y menos cuando ya estás haciendo tu servicio social jeje) lo hare a medida que terminare este fic, así no tenga ni un solo Review ( bueno tal solo a Alexza Snape a quien le agradezco sus comentarios). Disfruto mucho de escribir, así que no dejaré de hacerlo.

Al fin se sabe el nombre de nuestra hermosa desconocida… ¿Qué tantas cosas les deparara juntos? ¿Cómo es posible que sea una Lupin y Severus no la haya conocido jamás?..lo descubriremos en el siguiente cap.

Nuevamente les agradezco a todos y cada uno de los que me leen, porque aunque no lo vean, yo a ustedes si muajajaja, y sé que han visitado este fic "Pillines y pillinas", las estadísticas de mis historias los delatan, aunque desconozco quienes sean almenos se el número de personas que me han leído.  
Les invito a salir del anonimato y comenten aunque me envíen tomatazos! Jaja.

Bueno bueno…ya cállenme o algo ¿No?...jeje Hasta la próxima!


	4. Annie

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling

Annie

-Mi nombre es Annie Lupin, como ya te lo he dicho antes. Soy hermana de Remus, jamás supiste de mi porque Dumbledore así lo precisó, tu no deberías haber sabido nada de mí y mi papel en la orden.- Dijo la castaña y después comenzó a llevarse comida a la boca, Severus le imito.

-¿Fuiste estudiante en Hogwarts?, te vez muy joven…tal ves incluso yo mismo fui tu profesor- dijo él sopesando esa posibilidad

-Jajaja… Dudo mucho mucho que yo sea tan joven y tu tan viejo como para eso, además, de haber estudiado en Hogwarts no creo que hayamos coincidido alguna vez- dijo ella con humor, a Severus le pareció encantadora su risa.

-No te quieras ver generosa en cuanto a mi edad, te puedo asegurar que sí que te llevo varios años, y… ¿Qué es eso de "haber estudiado en Hogwarts"?- Menciono Severus mientras llevaba el vaso de Zumo de calabaza a sus labios.

-Pues eso mismo Severus, tu y yo jamás habríamos coincidido porque yo no estudie allí, yo me gradué en Beauxbatons, al sur de Francia- dijo ella

-¿Pero qué dices?, ¿Estudiaste en un colegio distinto al de tu hermano?- casi se atraganta al decir esto

-Así es, y me parece que tengo que retroceder un poco en mi historia para contarte el porqué. Veras, sabes como todos quien es el causante de que Remus sea un hombre lobo ¿cierto?-

-Greyback, por supuesto-

-Exacto, pues veras, después de que ese hombre lo marginara de por vida mi padre velo por él y mi madre durante mucho tiempo, protegiéndoles de ese hombre por si se atrevía a volver. Y cuando yo nací, él tuvo mucho miedo de que Greyback se enterara de mi existencia y quisiera regresar a nuestro encuentro. Fue entonces cuando una tía, hermana de mi madre, los persuadió de que me dejaran vivir con ella en Francia.- Narro Annie bajo la atenta mirada de Severus- Después de discutirlo arduamente ellos accedieron, para ese entonces yo ya tenía 5 años y no me quería separar de ellos, mucho menos de mi hermano, lo he amado tanto desde pequeña.-

Annie se tomó un momento para recordar sus años de infancia junto a Remus sonriendo distraídamente, Severus comprendió este gesto y le permitió un tiempo para que reanudara su narración.

-Termine por ir a vivir con ella cuando tenía 6, y fue muy duro. Recuerdo que en una ocasión estaba tan desesperada por volver a casa que me escape de casa de mi tía, pobre… le di un susto grande, pero ¿Qué tan lejos llegaría una niña de 6 años?- le dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Supongo que tú eras una listilla desde pequeña- le menciono Severus

-Algo así, mi tía me alcanzo en la estación de trenes cuando justo abordaba uno directo a Londres- después de eso soltó una pequeña risita – Mis padres se enojaron mucho y Remus me reprendió argumentando lo preocupados que estarían por mi si me llegase a perder camino a Londres, y eso basto para que sentara cabeza y no volviera a escaparme por muchas ganas que tuviera de volver. Así pasaron los años hasta que cumplí 11, y mis padres acordaron con mi tía que estudiaría en Francia en lugar de ir a Hogwarts, de verdad que fue triste el ser separada aún más de Remus, no me bastaba pasar las vacaciones enteras con el cuándo podía ir a visitarles- Dijo Annie mientras tomaba un poco de Zumo.

-Así que estudiaste en Francia- dijo Severus al fin.

-De esa manera es comprensible que no me conozcas, por mi seguridad nadie debía saber que Remus tenía una hermana menor, lo hacían para protegerme de Greyback. Aunque tal vez tú y yo hubiéramos coincidido alguna vez si me hubiera atrevido a participar en el torneo de los tres magos en ese entonces, claro y si de ese torneo hubiera sido sede tu colegio, pero la verdad era una gallinita, no me hubiera atrevido jamás a competir- dijo ella sonriéndole, contagiándolo con su risa.

-No te perdiste de nada en cuanto a amistades se refiere, al menos que hayas sido una Slythering claro…- dijo el con orgullo

-Lo dudo mucho, seguramente habría sido Gryffindor como mi hermano, siempre quise serlo cuando pequeña- dijo ella tomando otro bocado de su desayuno y sonriendo de lado al escuchar el gruñido de disgusto por parte de Severus.- Además difiero mucho en eso contigo, sí que tengo una amistad, una muy fuerte de una alumna de Hogwarts, y estoy segura de que la conoces- dijo ella con voz picara.

-Ah, ¿Sí?- menciono el pelinegro

-Nymphadora Tonks, Hufflepuff- Respondió ensanchando aún más su sonrisa al ver como él transformaba su rostro en una mueca de mero disgusto.

-Dime que no es cierto…-

-Oh, sí señor, claro que es cierto. Y ¿Sabes?, es mi mejor amiga, jamás la cambiaría por nada- aclaro la castaña

-Una amistad por distancia, ¿Qué tan fiable es algo así?- dijo él con incredulidad

-La gente funciona de maneras distintas Severus, no intentes comprender a una mujer jamás, solo amala- le refuto ella.

- No dudo en que sea fácil amar a alguien como tú- respondió el de repente sin mirarla y concentrándose en su comida dejándola perpleja por el comentario. A lo cual se sonrojo.

-Para hacerlo más corto, cuando me uní a la Orden por petición de Dumbledore me alegro mucho saber que estaría cerca de Remus y de Dora, convivir los tres juntos fue maravilloso, aunque mi amiga sea una torpe y él un necio en cuanto a sus sentimientos…-

-Así que es verdad, al final esos dos si se liaron- dijo el con algo de brusquedad

-No lo digas así pro favor- dijo ella con el ceño un poco fruncido provocando que Severus se retractara enseguida de lo que dijo,- ellos no están liados…bueno, no de esa manera, aun no. Remus es tan obstinado- dijo ella apartando la mirada hacia la pared sin dejar de fruncir el ceño, al parecer, ella también estaba a favor de esa relación aunque su hermano pensara en lo contrario.

-También fue bueno conocer a Sirius, por desgracia no está más aquí, pero era un hombre respetable y muy valiente, jamás olvidare los momentos que compartimos- dijo ella con una sonrisa sincera, y eso le desagrado mucho a Severus. Remus era una cosa, puesto que después de todo era su hermano, pero ese perro desgraciado era otra muy distinta. Si, estaba celoso de que hubiera tenido contacto con ella, y seguramente se las habría hecho del muy valiente para impresionarla. Estuvo apunto de añadir un comentario hiriente pero se contuvo ¿Qué caso tendría?, él estaba muerto ya. Además no quería ganarse la apatía de esa joven, en definitiva no sería así.

-Puedo sonar algo pesado, pero en definitiva y con todo tu historial agradezco a Merlín que hayas estudiado en otro colegio- dijo el intentando no sonar hiriente

-¿Ves por qué no podía siquiera acercarme a ti antes?, me habrías rechazado enseguida!, y aún más sabiendo que soy hermana de Remus, uno de los mejores amigos de tu peor enemigo- dijo ella con ojos tristes

-En eso tienes razón- dijo él secante

-Intentar acercarme a ti habría sido un suicidio, además eso le basto a Dumbledore para que yo fuera la espía dentro del ministerio, mi inexistencia ante muchas personas era perfecta para utilizarme en ese aspecto- añadió la castaña

-Así que también eras espía- dijo el

-Sí, dentro del ministerio me encargaba de seguir de cerca de los más altos mandos, gracias a la recomendación de mi mentora Madame Maxim pude entrar a trabajar en el departamento de misterios, y con el tiempo conseguí llevarme bien con gente influyente de distintos departamentos- explico la ojimiel

-Ahora me explico por qué Kingsley te trata tan cariñosamente-

-Oh, ese hombre es un amor, es tan amable y caballeroso…-

-Por Merlín mujer!, para ti todos los hombres son maravillosos…- dijo un poco receloso

-Pero es la verdad!, no tengo motivos para odiarlos, a ninguno. Incluyéndote- le contesto ella

Eso dejo sin palabras a Severus, esa mujer lo cautivaba… y mucho. Ahora que la observaba detenidamente pudo distinguirlo, claro que había visto esos ojos antes, eran del mismo color ámbar que los de Lupin, "hermanos tenían que ser"…

Pronto habían terminado de comer cuando Seelie les llevo el postre y a petición de Annie una botella de vino elfico.

-Porque… tu ¿bebes no es así?- le dijo ella tendiéndole una copa de vino- sé que es muy temprano y tal vez no te apetezca, pero… oh…ok ya veo, pues sí que bebes- dijo ella al ver como el hombre apuraba su copa y la terminaba de un solo trago, ella soltó una risita

-Eres muy sonriente- le comento el mago

-Es que hay que estar feliz!, la guerra ha terminado, y ahora podemos estar con la gente que nos importa

-Yo no tengo a nadie- soltó él sin más

-Eso no es verdad, hay gente que ahora cree en ti…- comenzó Annie

-Tsk, la misma que me daba la espalda hace tan solo unos días…- le interrumpio él

-…gente que abogo por ti en el juicio y mucha más que querrá agradecerte el haber salvado tantas vidas en esta guerra- termino ella ignorando su comentario

-No me interesa nada de esa gente, solo quiero vivir en paz mi propia vida-

-Y yo…yo quiero que sepas que aunque tú te sientas así, la verdad no estás solo….habemos quienes queremos ayudarte en verdad…-

-¿Así que por eso haces esto?, solo porque me crees un héroe de guerra- dijo el saliéndose un poco de sus casillas captando la idea de que ella probablemente era igual que los demás- ahora me veneras porque descubriste la estúpida verdad?...piensas que puedes venir y darme las gracias y que con eso me sentiré alagado?- dijo el levantándose de su asiento

Annie se levantó del suyo y se apresuró a tomar sus manos una vez más entre las suyas…

-No, claro que no!,- dijo firmemente- Si hago esto es por mi propia cuenta, porque aunque tu no me lo creas creí en ti desde un inicio, desde que te conocí, y además la confianza que Dumbledore puso en ti no fue más que una prueba más de que hacia bien en creer en ti- dijo algo desesperada

- Y como piensas que me crea eso?, si no te conocía ni tu a mí!-

-Es difícil de explicar… yo… yo no podía acercarme a ti, hay algo en mí que me lo impide, me impide acercarme a ti de la manera en que yo lo deseo- dijo ella cuando sus ojos se empañaban en lágrimas.

En ese instante Severus cayó en cuenta de lo que hacía, ahora no era ella quien lo sujetaba a él, era él quien apretaba fuertemente las delicadas muñecas de la joven, sus nudillos estaban blancos por la presión ejercida, eso debió dolerle pero ella jamás se quejó del dolor, la soltó enseguida. Dudó en que esas lágrimas fueran de dolor físico.

-No llores…por favor- dijo el rindiéndose ante esa carita que amenazaba por soltar el llanto-Siento haberte sujetado así- completo

-No importa, no importa más- dijo ella mientras se dirigía hacia el salón y Severus alarmado la siguió

-¿Qué haces?- dijo él

-Dejándote solo, como seguramente deseas estar, no quiero seguir interrumpiéndote ni molestándote- dijo ella mirándolo triste. Y él se reprendió por ser tan idiota y haberle gritado.

Tomo valor y se acercó a ella, la abrazo. Su cuerpo era menudo y frágil, en verdad no soportaba verla así. Ella soltó a llorar sobre su pecho.

-Lo siento tanto… sé que no imagino la magnitud tu sufrimiento, pero sí que lo comprendo, y solo quería que supieras que estoy dispuesta a ofrecerte todo de mí. Puedes confiar en mí siempre.- dijo sin despegar su rostro de su firme pecho

-SShh, tranquila, soy yo el único imbécil aquí pro gritarle a una dama, y por hacerle llorar-

-Es lo que merezco por ser tan entrometida…- dijo ella separándose una vez más e intentando entrar en la chimenea, pero él fue más veloz y la jalo de la mano para pegarla a su cuerpo quedando frente a frente mientras él tomaba su mentón.

-No te vayas- le dijo mirándola a los ojos y secando sus lágrimas- Eres ahora justo lo que más me hace falta, compañía, comprensión…apoyo- dijo el sosteniéndola firmemente mientras secaba las lágrimas que aún brotaban de esos hermosos ojos color miel.

-Es que soy tan tonta…-

-No, no lo eres. Aquí el tonto soy yo y punto- le dijo abrazándola- Quédate…yo…yo no quiero estar solo. Solo quédate…

-Pero…-

-Por favor- le dijo él en tono de súplica mirándola de cerca, y sin previo aviso junto sus labios con esos jugosos color carmesí por segunda vez… y que bien se sentía. Ella le correspondió completamente pero después de un momento se tensó y se separó bruscamente de el para hundir su rostro en su pecho nuevamente.

-Yo…yo no puedo, aún no- es lo que pudo articular después de volver a echarse a llorar

-Hice algo que te molestara?, no quieres que te bese?- dijo él asustado por lo que fuera su respuesta

-No!... tú no eres el que está mal, Severus soy yo. Yo estoy mal… no puedo- Pero Severus no comprendió en absoluto lo que ella trataba de explicarle, solo atino a abrazarla nuevamente intentando calmar los temblores de su cuerpo

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- le pregunto en vos baja son dejar de abrazarla, y entonces miro que desde la cocina Seelie los miraba con rostro de preocupación, era obvio que él era el único que no sabía nada acera de lo que le ocurría… entonces una idea horrorosa cruzo por su cabeza

-Greyback te mordió?... ¿Te transformo como a tu hermano?- le dijo el con miedo mientras la obligaba a verlo a los ojos….

-N-no… no lo hiso….aún- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir la castaña mientras volvía a llorar

-Por favor Annie no me dejes así… ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Yo… si te lo digo… si tú lo sabes… no me querrás jamás- le dijo con los ojos inundados en lagrimas

-¿Qué no te querré?, sería imposible no quererte preciosa- le dijo mientras secaba sus lágrimas gentilmente

-Tu no comprendes…es mejor que no lo sepas, así si algún día me llegas a querer…yo…. Yo estaré bien mentalmente- le dijo ella, y Severus estaba aún más confundido de lo que ya estaba… si no la había mordido… entonces, ¿Qué demonios ocurría?

-Hablas como si tú ya me quisieras desde antes- le dijo él al momento que ella dejaba de llorar en seco y volteaba la mirada sonrojada

-Merlín!¿Es enserio?... como es posible que yo te atraiga cuando ni siquiera nos conocíamos, bueno… no al menos formalmente- dijo él casi incrédulo aunque en su interior sonreía al descubrir tan pronto los sentimientos de esa joven, no podía creer lo que pasaba a su alrededor… 5 días de Azkaban que pudieron ser toda una vida… y cuando sale resulta que alguien le… ¿ama?... ¿El mundo se volvía loco acaso?

-Es por eso que estuviste conmigo desde el primer momento….después de la caída del señor tenebroso… es por eso que no me dejaste en la enfermería, es por eso que estas aquí justo ahora…Soy Yo la razón- No era una pregunta, esa jovencita hermosa era un libro abierto para él. Y una cálida sensación se instaló en su pecho…quería besarla, Merlín… sí que quería!, pero ella no se lo permitiría, y el descubriría el porqué.

-Prometo no salirme de mis casillas ni gritarte… y muy a mi pesar no te volveré a besar si así lo quieres- dijo eso mientras ella lo veía expectante- Pero quédate conmigo… no me dejes, no tienes que explicarme nada más si no lo deseas por ahora, pero te aseguro que no descansaré hasta saber lo que te ocurre- le dijo mientras ella recargaba su cabeza en su pecho… estaba cansada y el también… así que la tomó de la mano y la llevo al sofá en donde se sentaron juntos, él se disponía a dejar que ella se recargara en él para que descansara sus pies sobre el sofá, pero fue ella quien acerco su rostro a sus pechos para que fuera él quien se recostara sobre el sofá… él se dejó hacer, no le impediría nada de nada, Merlín!, él le había gritado momentos antes y ella aún seguía procurando su comodidad, era increíble… y gustoso descubrió sus generosos pechos como almohada sintiéndolos blandos y firmes… de un buen tamaño. "Idiota" se reprendió a el mismo en estar evaluando sus pechos cuando habían cosas más importantes en él momento. Como dormir, no descubrió lo cansado que se sentía hasta que se recostó con ella en el sofá, sintiendo los parpados pesados.  
Podía sentir la pausada respiración de Annie, lo cual indicaba que había dejado de llorar. Y el suave ritmo de sus pechos al subir y bajar con su respiración lo arrullaron suavemente junto con los dedos de ella que se enredaban en su cabello masajeándolo… con un suave "Duerme" de su angelical voz, Severus se dejó caer rendido sobre ella.

::::::::::…..Lady Prince…..::::::::::::::::::

::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

OK aquí entrego de una vez el siguiente capitulo, de repente se me puede safar un tornillo como hoy, y puedo subir más de un capi... o podrá pasar mucho tiempo sin que suba... de verdad ni yo misma lo sé. Así que cuando tengo tiempo libre.. lo aprovecho a lo MÁXIMO!

Así es, nuestra pequeña Annie tiene un oscuro secreto que le impide entregarse a su amado Severus. ¿Qué será?, se sabrá en posteriores capítulos. No quise que ni Remus ni Nymphadora murieran en la guerra, pues los necesito vivos para esta historia que me traía dando vueltas en la cabeza desde hace tiempo. Además, Dora no se ha embarazado aún…pero el pequeñín Ted sí que aparecerá en algún momento de la historia…  
La idea de que Ann sea hermanita de Remus me encanta la verdad, y el hecho de que él y Severus tengan la misma edad, y que nuestras queridas Ann y Dora también sean amigas hace de todo esto una "Deliciosa coincidencia de la vida"…aahh la vida, a veces sí que da sorpresas. Ann tiene mucho que mostrarnos aún, como una mujer puede ser tan frágil hermosa y valiente a la vez….  
No sé ustedes… pero yo si me voy enamorando de esta linda joven ^^

Será que soy rara…pero cada capítulo está inspirado en una canción…si, me gusta mucho la música, y se da a notar en que algunos capítulos comparten el título de alguna canción. El capítulo "No más lágrimas" está inspirado en la canción del grupo Héroes del Silencio que lleva el mismo nombre por título. _La vida sin música no es vida._Aunque no todos los capítulos serán así, todos y cada uno de ellos llevan detrás la fuerza de una canción.

Hasta la próxima.


	5. Tu promesa

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling

**Tu promesa**

Annie abrió los ojos cuando sintió como la jalaban de la túnica.

-Ama…ama…Seelie le trae correspondencia, es del Ministerio- Decía la elfina de ojos brillantes

Ella con una sonrisa le agradeció y leyó la carta, enseguida se levantó con sumo cuidado sin despertar a Severus quien estaba profundamente dormido y extremadamente cansado. Hacia una hora que habían estado reposando en el sofá y ahora él se encontraba en los brazos de Morfeo.  
Hiso aparecer una hoja de pergamino y pluma para dejarle una nota sobre la mesa.

-Seelie, encárgate de él mientras regreso por ti en la tarde… y en la noche regresaremos a casa, - dijo Annie con su linda vos mientras su elfina se deshacía en reverencias hacia ella asintiendo con la cabeza. Y fue así como ella se adentró en la chimenea no sin antes depositar un casto beso en la frente del mago.

-Ministerio de magia- Anuncio en vos clara para acto seguido desaparecer dejando una estela de humo verde.

Severus abrió los ojos notando calor en su cuerpo, tenía mucho calor y estaba sudando… solo podía recordar de su sueño un par de ojos verdes que lo miraban desde la lejanía…ojos verdes…

Al verse solo en el viejo sillón de su casa busco con la mirada a la linda joven que momentos antes se le había declarado…

-Tsk, que le pasa a este mundo?- dijo en un susurro para sí mismo…¿Una mujer enamorada de… él?, eso era para verse!.

Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina en busca de la joven… ni rastro.

-La ama ha salido de improvisto, la ama le ha dejado una nota al señor profesor- dijo la vos de Seelie desde el otro lado del comedor, Severus no había visto llegar a la elfina y dio un pequeño brinco del susto…maldición, sí que estaba sensible en ese momento.

Se dirigió hacia la sala nuevamente y vislumbro sobre la mesita de noche una hoja de pergamino y leyó la clara caligrafía de la bruja

_Me han llamado del ministerio, era urgente. Pero pienso volver en la tarde, necesito llevarme a Seelie a quien te he dejado a su cargo, por favor, dúchate y descansa un poco, Creo que podré ver a Remus después de toda esta locura, y a Dora también… pues parece ser que en la tarde habrá una reunión de la orden del fénix… en Grimmauld Place… me parece que tendré que ir por ti ,es orden del retrato de Dumbledore que estés allí. Por favor, no huyas…iré en la tarde por ti ._

_Ann._

Huir?... ni que fuera un maldito criminal!... Severus rió ante la estupidez de sus pensamientos… "Ok…si lo era"… pero era una causa noble no?... casi se estremece ante esa palabra…."Noble." sonaba tan….GRYFFINDOR!

Lo escandaloso de ese pensamiento hiso que negara con la cabeza apartando sus pensamientos de ello. Maldición…ahora tendría que regresar a casa del perro ese para encontrarse con el resto de la orden… todos aquellos que no confiaron en él… Sólo Annie lo había hecho.

Sonrió un poco al pensar en ella, en definitiva tenia suerte… no podría ir a ese lugar con la dignidad suficiente si ella no estuviera con el…

Una vez más maldijo el hecho de que tuviera que ir allí, pero si era la orden de Dumbledore…nada se podía hacer. Subió las escaleras dispuesto a entrar en la ducha, aun con Annie rondando en su cabeza, una mujer tan guapa no podía estar tan marcada por la vida… o sí?... ¿qué rayos le había hecho ese infeliz?... lo descubriría.. no importaba que tuviera que literalmente usar veritaserum en ella para que lo confesara… aun sabiendo que el maldito de greyback podría estar suelto.. a decir verdad no tenía ni idea de que había sido del resto de los sirvientes del lord… No perdería el tiempo pensando en eso, pues seguramente lo sabría estando en la reunión por la tarde. Solo esperaba que Ann no demorara mucho en llegar… la casa se sentía sola si ella…. se detuvo en ese pensamiento…

-Joder…- se dijo mientras se miraba en el espejo y masajeaba el puente de su nariz en un gesto de cansancio… desde cuándo se había puesto tan sentimental?...además…la casa siempre había sido solitaria y fría … Esa señorita estaba teniendo efecto en su persona.

Abrió la llave de la ducha y se desnudó para lavarse… se sentía asquerosamente apestoso… y por un momento sintió la vergüenza de haberse expuesto así ante la joven que acaparaba sus pensamientos… era increíble que mientras el apestaba a muerto ella lo abrazara… lo besara…

Ella que siempre estaba tan limpia… y con ese olor a rosas que le agradaba tanto… si… podría quedarse una vida entera sobre sus pechos absorbiendo su aroma… Severus cerró los ojos sonriendo de lado al recordar su cuerpo… tan menudo y curvilíneo… joder... eso sí que era una mujer… una mujer con un aroma hermoso… extremadamente excitante.

Abrió los ojos deteniéndose en ese pensamiento "excitante", era una de las cualidades de esa joven, aunque tal vez ni ella misma supiera que la poseía. Con la imagen de esa bella mujer en mente comenzó a frotar su cuerpo con el jabón, retirando los rastros de 5 días infernales de su pasado.

-Oh Ann aquí estás, bien… bien. Espera un momento en mi oficina mientras termino con unos asuntos, entonces podremos llegar a Grimmauld en un santiamén- Decía Kingsley a la bruja de cabello castaño mientras la llevaba de la mano hacia una pequeña oficina y la invitaba a tomar asiento

-Tranquilo… no me moveré- dijo ella con una linda sonrisa y el moreno le giñó un ojo mientras salía de ahí.

Annie se quedó quieta en su lugar sin saber qué hacer en realidad, entrelazo sus dedos y se dedicó a contemplar sus uñas transparentes. Extrañaba a Severus, tan solo quería volver a la Hilandera para asegurarse de que se bañara y comiera antes de llegar al No. 12.  
Suspiro consolándose con la idea de que no estaba sólo, ya que Seelie estaría al mando de la situación, y se sintió algo aliviada por ello. Seelie había sido una tabla que la salvaba de ahogarse en varias ocasiones, la elfina que le fue entregada por el Ministerio para su servicio se había convertido en su guardiana de secretos. Sonrió con ternura al pensar así en ello. Aún recordaba el día en el que decidió liberarla y ella se había echado a llorar creyendo que la echaba de casa "¿He hecho algo ofensivo para la ama?" había preguntado la elfina bañada en lágrimas mientras se aferraba a su túnica. A pesar de que le explicara que tan solo quería que fuera libre Seelie se había negado a abandonarla argumentando que junto con ella se sentía querida y protegida, fue cuando Ann no pudo más y se echó a llorar junto con ella, jurándole que no se separarían jamás, aunque ella ya estuviera liberada de sus deberes, desde entonces habían estado juntas como una familia.

Annie se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hacia la única ventana que iluminaba el despacho de Kingsley, no sabía que su vida diera un giro tan pronto como lo estaba haciendo, pues el hombre por el que sentía un primer amor, un amor verdadero la había aceptado, así sin más… eso le hiso pensar que seguramente la guerra había cobrado factura con su salud mental, pues era Severus Snape! , el hombre quién había vivido eternamente enamorado de la madre de Harry. Lily Evans, "¿Cómo era ella en vida?" Se preguntó Annie mientras miraba el cielo azul, "Seguramente era hermosa" pensó con una sonrisa, sí, debía haber sido una bella mujer para que alguien como él pusiera sus ojos en ella, sus ojos y su corazón. Harry le había confesado solo a ella en secreto que Lily era la razón por la que lo había protegido hasta el final, y que jamás la había dejado de amar, ese detalle por supuesto que no se lo había comentado a Severus, no se atrevía a decírselo. Seguramente él se enojaría pues ¿Quién era ella para invadir su privacidad?, suspiro audiblemente pues sabia la respuesta. Ella era la loca enamorada que junto con Dumbledore había abogado por el en numerables ocasiones ante el Ministerio para protegerle…era la loca enamorada que le observaba desde las sombras… la loca enamorada de la que él no se enteraría jamás… la loca enamorada quien sabía perfectamente que amaba a otra.

Una sensación horrible le oprimió el pecho, provocando que dejara de respirar por un momento. Él aún la ama… aún la ama….aún la ama, se repetía mentalmente como un mantra. Ahora se sentía triste, pues ¿Cómo podría competir contra un recuerdo…un fantasma?. Era sin duda una batalla perdida. Pero si lo fuera él la habría rechazado enseguida, pero no lo hizo. Y si él no se había alejado de ella, ella tampoco lo haría, algún día él la amaría como amaba a Lily, algún día su pasado quedaría atrás, y el de ella también, sus miedos a que la toquen se terminarían algún día, pues no había noticias de Greyback que le alarmaran, eso estaba bien, sí, estaba bien. Todo estaría bien mientras Severus no se enterara de nada, sólo así habría cabida para un futuro juntos, estaba segura.

-Listo preciosa- La voz de Kingsley la saco de su lucha mental haciendo que diera un pequeño brinco del susto- jeje, lo siento te espante-

-No te preocupes, ¿Nos vamos?- dijo ella

-Por supuesto, ven- dijo el moreno mientras se adentraba en la chimenea que había al fondo del despacho y tomaba un puñado de polvos flu, espero a que ella entrara junto con él- al No. 12 de Grimmauld Place- dijo en voz clara

Severus había salido de la ducha y ahora se sentía más fresco, camino descalzo hacia su habitación, solo llevaba puestos los pantalones y se secaba el cabello de camino cuando la vos de Seelie llamo su atención

-Señor profesor, la comida está preparada- decía ella mirándolo con sus enormes ojos

-No tengo hambre aún, esperaré a por Annie- le contesto

-Pero señor profesor, la ama pidió a Seelie que le alimentara mientras llegaba, ella comiera fuera de la casa del señor profesor y cuando regrese por usted también debe estar alimentado- decía la elfina retorciéndose los dedos del nerviosismo, no podía desobedecer a su ama.

-¿Ella lo ordeno?-

-Así es señor profesor, debe comer- dijo ella mientras Severus suspiraba, era una batalla perdida, él no era capaz de contradecir a esa linda joven.

-Bajo en un momento- exclamo él mientras se dirigía a su habitación y dejaba a la elfina haciendo reverencias a su paso.

Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la ventana abriéndola de par en par. Miro el cielo y las grandes nubes blancas a lo alto. No tenía idea de que seguía en su vida, estaba en blanco sin saber a dónde dirigirse, sin propósitos ni metas, todo había pasado a ser irrelevante, estaba en un espacio sin paredes ni ventanas, todo era blanco a su alrededor, no había formas ni sonidos, tan solo había frente de si un par de ojos ambarinos y un dulce aroma a Rosas.

-Oh cariño por fin llegas- exclamo Molly Weasley al recibir a la castaña junto con Kingley nada más llegar a la casa –Todos te echábamos de menos

-Sólo fueron 5 días Molly, tenía trabajo que hacer en el ministerio, es todo un caos en estos momentos- dijo ella separándose de la pelirroja y abrasando a Artur Weasley quien sonreía por tenerla ahí.

-Y que lo digas!- Exclamo Kingley- El departamento de Aurores es un lío, hay muchos mortífagos ahí afuera aún, sin contar a los carroñeros que han logrado escapar-

-Seguro que nos informarás de eso en la reunión de esta tarde- dijo Artur sentándose junto al moreno

-Así es, precisam… oh… por Merlín ¿a quién tenemos aquí?- respondió el Auror mientras se ponía de pie, y de la cocina salió a la vista Nymphadora Tonks con su rosado cabello, vestía unos pantalones rasgados y una playera negra de un grupo de rock con unos tenis negros a juego.

El Auror había abierto los brazos para recibirla en un fuerte abrazo pero Annie le ganó, paso de largo para echarse a los brazos de su amiga.

-Dora!- decía ella mientras la pelirosa daba pequeños saltitos abrazada a ella

-Oh Ann, te he echado tanto de menos!- dijo Tonks abrazándola fuertemente- estos días han sido un caos…-

-Lo se, lo se cariño- dijo Annie mientras le acariciaba una mejilla en un gesto de cariño- ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Y Remus?- dijo ella mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos

Tonks se puso tensa pro un momento y fijo la mirada al piso con un gesto triste

-N-no lo sé, no lo he visto desde la batalla…creí que llegaría junto contigo- dijo ella sin dejar de mirar el piso

-¿Cómo?- salto Annie haciendo que Kinglsey, Molly y Artur saltaran del susto pues había levantado la vos más de lo normal -¿Qué no está aquí? ¿Desde la batalla?... Dora… eso fue hace 5 días!- dijo Annie consternada volteando a ver a los tres que estaban detrás de ella, y sus miradas de incomodidad delataron la situación.

Molly tenía cara de echarse a llorar en cualquier momento mientras que Artur apretaba los puños, Kingsley se limitó a negar con la cabeza mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la ventana. Annie miro nuevamente a su amiga

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?, dime que hablaron ese día por favor…- exclamo la castaña

Tonks sin dejar de mirar el piso y hablando más bajo le explico

-Claro que hablamos, bueno… yo lo obligue a que hablara conmigo, pues me evitaba en todo momento, me harté y me plante frente a él para aclarar las cosas… pero él estaba tan frío, tan distante… me volvió a rechazar… Ann… él me dijo que ahora que todo terminaba podía tener la vida que siempre quise tener junto a alguien sano…fuerte y joven… Ann…¿Por qué?...¿Por qué no quiere entender que lo único que me puede hacer feliz es él?...- decía esto mientras que las lágrimas invadían su rostro y su voz se quebraba de la tristeza.

Ann estaba atónita, no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar…"me volvió a rechazar", no, no podía estar pasando esto, él la amaba… la amaba tanto como ella a él. ¿Por qué se alejaba?.

Tonks era un mar de lágrimas en ese momento y Annie la abrazo fuerte

-No lo sé amiga, no comprendo por qué te dijo eso… no había excusa, todo termino.- decía Ann aguantando las ganas de echarse a llorar con ella. Molly no soporto ni un minuto más y corrió hacia ella ara abrazar a Tonks y ahora las dos lloraban inconsolablemente, ahora Ann la había soltado para abrazarse a sí misma tratando de entender por qué su hermano actuaba de esa manera.

En ese momento Ginny junto con Hermione llegaron a la sala, detrás de ellas llegaba Fleur junto con Bill, los cuatro se quedaron muy quietos al contemplar la escena. Annie los miro y sonrió acercándose a ellos y abrasandolos a todos. Le dieron la bienvenida y discretamente pasaron a la cocina para dejarles a solas, todos tenían caras de decepción en sus rostros. Al pareces TODOS estaban al pendiente de la situación sentimental por la que pasaba su amiga. Kingsley fue a la cocina junto con Artur dejando solas a las tres mujeres en medio del pequeño saloncito.

-Cariño, iré a la cocina y te prepararé algo delicioso, ya verás… tu amíno se levantara un poco- dijo Molly con voz entrecortada acariciándola para después ir a la cocina con los demás.

-Oh Ann… ¿Qué voy a hacer?- dijo Dora sentándose en el sofá que ocuparía Artur momentos antes.

-¿Cómo que qué vas a hacer?, seguir luchando desde luego- dijo Annie sonriéndole dulcemente desde su lugar como si fuera la respuesta más obvia del mundo.

-Pero lo he intentado todo, todo Ann… pero cada vez él se aleja más y más… y él me lo dijo una vez…me dijo que me amaba…él me ama…él me ama…- decía Dora con la mirada perdida y levantando la voz a cada palabra. Annie se acercó a ella y arrodillándose para mirarle de frente tomo sus manos entre las suyas…

-Por supuesto que te ama, yo estoy convencida de ello, cariño eso no lo dudes ni por un momento…-

-Entonces ¿por qué hace esto?, ¿Por qué me lastima así?!- vocifero la peli rosa con voz aguda…su dolor era inmenso.

Annie la abrazo fuertemente y no pudo reprimir más las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos, no sabía que responderle, no tenía ni idea de que decir. Tonks se soltó a llorar en voz alta con tanto dolor que le dolió a la mismísima Annie en el corazón, y lloro con ella en silencio.

Dos horas después Annie entro a la cocina bajo la atenta mirada de todos, Harry y Ron ya se habían reunido y con ellos Charlie, quién sonrió de oreja a oreja al verla llegar y corrió a recibirla.

-Cariño ¿y Tonks?- pregunto Molly desde la estufa

-Está muy cansada y subió a dormir un rato- contesto ella sin ánimo aún en brazos de Charlie

-Ann estas guapísima, desde la última vez que te vi- dijo él

Annie sonrió ante su comentario, no tenía ganas de nada, llorar tanto junto con su amiga la había dejado sin fuerzas, entonces lo recordó "Severus", y de un brinco salió a la sala para tomar su túnica.

-Qué pasa Ann?, es ¿Hora?- dijo Kingsley quien la seguía junto con Artur y Harry.

-Sí, iré por el enseguida y volveré- les dijo mientras se ponía la túnica y miraba directo a Harry quien asentía con la cabeza, parecía ansioso por ver a su exprofesor.

-Iré contigo- dijo el moreno

-No, no, esta bien Kingsley, no hará falta- le dijo en tono amable, y el moreno asintió ante su petición

Annie desapareció enseguida.

Severus estaba frente al salón mirando la chimenea, estaba ansioso…

Cuando vio aparecer en ella a la castaña se levantó enseguida de su asiento.

-Parece que me estuvieras esperando- dijo Ann con una cálida sonrisa

-En efecto señorita Lupin- dijo él mirándola a los ojos, ella sonrió aún más

-¿Has comido?-

-Como la señora lo indicó- dijo él asintiendo divertido

-Qué bien que Seelie estaba aquí, me preocupa que no te alimentes adecuadamente- Y en ese momento el estómago de Annie rugió reclamando alimento, se dio cuenta que salió del No. 12 sin comer. Ella se sonrojo visiblemente mientras él levantaba una ceja burlón.

-Así que la señorita no se ha alimentado…- comenzó a reprenderla

-Oh, es que estaba con Dora… y pues…- dijo ella mirando el piso con mirada consternada

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto él

-Nada, cosas mías… ¿Nos vamos?- dijo ella tomándolo de la mano, le encantaba tocarlo.

-Claro- dijo él con los ojos entornados sin creerse que no pasara nada.

Una vez de vuelta la atmósfera cambio un poco ya que algunos no esperaban ver a Snape de vuelta. Kingsley y Artur amablemente le invitaron a sentarse a la mesa, pero Severus se negó argumentando que no tenía hambre, miro a la castaña a su lado que lo miraba con complicidad y cayó en cuenta. Ella había previsto todo, lo hiso comer para evitarle un mal rato comiendo junto con ellos. Le agradeció infinitamente el ser tan considerada.

Annie y Severus pasaron al salón adelantándose al grupo pertenecientes a la orden, aún faltaban Remus, McGonagall y el retrato de Dumbledore para que comenzaran. Así que Ann al ver la incomodidad de Severus ante el gentío lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo al comedor. No se soltaban de las manos, era una sensación agradable. Se dirigían hacia el comedor cuando escucharon la vos agitada de Tonks.

-…pero te amo- decía consternada

-Dora, ya hemos hablado sobre esto, por favor…- respondía la voz de Lupin en un tono cansado

Ann paró en seco mirando atónita a Severus quien se limitó a fruncir el ceño sin entender la situación, ella puso su dedo índice en sus labios para indicarle que no hiciera ruido y lo jalo consigo para acercarse al comedor sin entrar, se pegó a la pared para seguir escuchando la plática. Nadie sabía que Lupin había llegado ya, tan solo Tonks quién lo había abordado tan solo entrara a la casa.

-No entiendo tu postura Remus, la guerra ha terminado… por qué te niegas a estar conmigo?- exclamaba la peli rosa

-Dora, tu mereces a alguien mejor…alguien joven…maldición! Cuantas veces te lo he dicho ya?. ¿No entiendes que ahora puedes ser libre?- decía Lupin exasperado

-¿Libre?- repitió la peli rosa incrédula

-Maldita sea si!, libre de mi…de mi asquerosa enfermedad, de mi Dora… de mi!- decía Lupin cada vez más alto.

-Tú me amas, me amas Remus…me lo dijiste…-

-Olvida lo que te pude haber dicho en el pasado…es solo eso. Cuando parecía que todo estaba perdido…- dijo el ojimiel

-¿Qué?- dijo ella casi sin aliento

-Son palabras sin valor Dora, búscate a alguién como Charlie quién seguro te conviene y te dará una buena vida…-

-Yo no lo amo, además él se siente atraído por Annie…- dijo Tonks. Al momento Severus apretó la mano de Annie haciendo que ella se volviera hacia él, y tomando su rostro entre sus manos negó suavemente con la cabeza indicándole que no tenía por qué preocuparse por ese comentario. Severus tenía una ligera punzada de celos, ¿ese mocoso pelirrojo estaba rondando a su alrededor?, sobre su cadáver!

-Déjalo estar Dora, por favor, vayamos donde los demás quiero ver a mi hermana-

-Vas a dejarme aquí?- dijo Tonks con voz firme- ¿pisotearas la promesa que me hiciste?

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo él después de una pausa donde Annie se acercó más hacia la entrada y casi es descubierta si no fuera que Severus la jalo hacía sí para impedirle que entrara a la habitación.

- Cuando me prometiste que nos casaríamos después de la guerra, cuando me juraste amor eterno después de hacerlo por primera vez…- y Annie vio como Tonks se sonrojaba por su declaración- después de que te entregue mi virginidad…me prometiste hacerme tu mujer cuando Harry venciera, me pediste ser tu esposa para pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos- dijo eso último con la voz rota

-Dora… yo…- Lupin estaba sin palabras, y Annie temblaba ante tal descubrimiento… ¿Casarse?... ¿Por qué no le habían dicho nada?, su virginidad…. por Merlín!

-te amo Remus…- dijo Tonks casi en un susurro bañada en lagrimas

-Yo… no puedo darte lo que quieres Dora, por favor…perdóname…fui un idiota al decirte eso, y aún más idiota al tomar tu cuerpo…yo…-

-No! No, no, noooo!... mientes…mientes Remus tú me amas….tú me amas maldito bastardo cobarde!- le grito la peli rosa hecha una magdalena para acto seguido salir corriendo sin percatarse de que tenían espectadores. Annie quiso correr tras ella pero fue detenida por Severus quien fruncía aún más el ceño, "maldita sea", él ni siquiera tendría que estar escuchando esa conversación tan incómoda.

En ese momento Lupin salió del comedor hecho una furia pero detuvo su paso al encontrarse de frente con Annie y su corazón se detuvo, ahora estaba tan pálido como un fantasma, su hermana lo veía con un gesto de total desaprobación y lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-A-annie…yo…- dijo él mirándolos atónito, y palideció aún más al ver quién se encontraba detrás de su hermana, tomándola fuertemente de la mano

-S-severus…-

-Lupin- dijo firmemente Severus sin soltar la mano de la ojimiel.

.:::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::**:Lady Prince:**:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ola ke ase, Leyendo mi fic… ¿o ke ase?

Jajaja adoro esa frase….

Mil mil disculpas por tardar tanto, pero se los advertí!

La uni me trae muerta jaja, así que doy lo mejor de mí por mantenerme firme con mi fic, tengo taaantas cosas en mente para este fic, que hasta miedo me da de que se me olviden jeje. Perdonen mis HORRORES ortográficos.

Oh cielitooooossssss ¿Qué hara Remus ahora?, creo que necesitara unos pantalones limpios después del susto de muerte que se acaba de llevar. Jeje Qué tal gente? Que opinan?

AHORA más que nunca me siento feliz, porque he notado que si les gusta lo que escribo.

**Alexza Snape**: Pues aquí está el nuevo capi. Gracias por tus ánimos, de verdad que te agradezco infinitamente que sigas leyéndome y por seguir dándome armas para publicar. Tus reviews fueron mi tabla de salvación. De verdad, de verdad como te lo dije en inbox… GRACIAS!

**MoonyMarauderGir**l : Hola chica, gracias por comentar y que guay que te guste mi historia. Me alegra que la historia paralela te agrade, y espero no me mates por lo que le acabo de hacer a Dora… yo en lo personal estoy más que ofendida con Remus por actuar así. Gracias por leerme. Y espero que esta historia te siga gustando cada vez más.

**Aquellos Tiempos**: Que bien que te agrade el toque de las canciones, hablo enserio cuando digo que cada capi tiene una detrás, una canción que me da inspiración y fuerza al capítulo. Gracias.

:: Gracias por seguirme!, Tus inbox me hicieron muy feliz, es bueno poder conocer a gente que le gusta lo que escribes. Un saludote desde aquí. Gracias!

Gracias por sus reviews…de verdad! No saben el impacto que tienen sobre los pobres mortales que osamos escribir historias sobre estos personajes tan geniales.

Y si siguen por ahí aguantándome hasta que pueda subir nuevos capítulos se los agradeceré infinitamente. Al resto les hago nuevamente una cordial invitación a comentar… ¿Les gusta el fic?

Quiero hacerles una pregunta… a ver si tengo suerte y alguien me contesta… aunque sea por inbox. Como se darán cuenta soy una pervertida que encuentra su desquite en fics…como ya lo he demostrado en "Una velada de ensueño" ( Si no lo han leído… háganlo! Creo yo que no se arrepentirán), así que nuevamente no me quiero quemar solita y las quiero quemar junto conmigo.

¿Alguien ha leído la trilogía…Cincuenta sombras de Grey?.

BESOS!


	6. Sangre hirviendo

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, el resto es propiedad de Lady Prince (jajaj sono mamon ¿no?... pero es enserio ¬¬)

**Sangre hirviendo**

::::::::::::::::

_Ella corría tanto como su pierna herida se lo permitía, las hiervas secas y las piedras del sendero le lastimaban sus pies descalzos. La adrenalina corría por sus venas mientras el olor a sangre que emanaba su propio cuerpo inundaba su sentido del olfato… eso estaba mal, no podía dejar que su pierna siguiera sangrando o su olor la delataría. Siguió corriendo ignorando el agudo dolor pero al pisar musgo resbaló y cayó al suelo lastimando aún más su herida. Se quedó en silencio tratando de escuchar algún sonido, algo que le indicara que aún la perseguían… nada.  
Se levantó como pudo para correr de nueva cuenta, pero fue empujada con fuerza provocando que volviera a caer, esta ocasión boca abajo. Lo siguiente que sintió fue un cuerpo pesado que la aprisionaba sobre el piso._

_-No, no cariño…solo provocaras que la herida empeore…- sonó la voz de Greyback muy cerca de su oído. No podía ser, la había alcanzado. ¿Dónde estaban los Aurores?.  
Ella solo cerro fuertemente su mano alrededor de su varita lista para atacar, su agresor se dio cuenta de eso y en una fracción de segundo con una mano aplasto cruelmente la herida de la pierna para que el dolor la inmovilizara…  
-Aaagghhh!- gritó ella del dolor mientras era despojada de su varita y escuchaba la risa del hombre lobo a su espalda. El retiro su cabello hacia un lado y lamio su cuello ronroneando a la vez. Mientras ella solo cerraba los ojos consiente de qué tal vez sería su fin. Ahora que él la tenía mal herida y a su merced, estaba segura que no terminaría en nada bueno esa situación.  
-Se le dio una oportunidad al imbécil de tu hermano para unírsenos, y su estúpida visión del bien sobre el mal solo estropeo las cosas para ti preciosa, y bueno…aquí están las consecuencias- dijo el entre dientes para acto seguido morder el lóbulo de su oreja._

_-Jamás tendrán la victoria…Dumbledore es más fuerte que tu señor… él es quien triunfará- dijo ella sin dudarlo ni un momento, estaba convencida de lo que Dumbledore sostenía en alto cada vez que hablaba con él. El amor es la fuerza más grande del mundo.  
-Es el amor la fuerza que supera todo, y triunfaremos por eso. Las personas sin amor como ustedes solo están condenados a la perdición...Aaagggh!- volvió a gritar al ser interrumpida por otro fuerte apretón en su herida cortesía de su captor.  
-Ssshhh…te equivocas en eso preciosa, el señor tenebroso triunfará sobre imbéciles como Dumbledore, él y todo su ejército se verán reducidos a mierda cuando el Lord acabe con ellos, en cuanto al resto…yo sí que se dar amor… y te lo voy a demostrar- dijo el con la mirada llena de malicia y relamiéndose los labios comenzó a romper la blusa de la joven despojándola de ella. La giro para tenerla de frente y comenzó a desgarrar el sostén color blanco que cubría su desnudez, ella intento zafarse con todas sus fuerzas pero el tomo su cabello con fuerza y la golpeo contra el piso.  
-Si no cooperas cariño, esto será más difícil para ti- continuó el hombre lobo viendo la sangre en el piso que salía de la nuca de ella- serás mía a cualquier precio y así podré tener una hembra como siempre he querido y al mismo tiempo jodere a tu hermano… dos pajaros de un tiro- dijo esto arrancando de una vez la única prenda que lo separaba de su objetivo y lamiéndose los labios admiro sus pechos.  
-Tan jodidamente hermosa…- dijo él y acto seguido mordió sin piedad uno de sus pezones sin llegar a cortar la carne para evitar transformarla, tan solo le quería provocar dolor. La poseería siendo totalmente humana, era un placer que estaba decidido a darse.  
Ella no tenía fuerzas para continuar luchando, el dolor de su pierna era insoportable y ahora su cabeza dolía como un demonio…se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Sintió como la levanto del piso y la cargo sobre su hombro, dándole una fuerte nalgada que le dolió mucho. ¿A dónde la llevaba? Ella comenzaba a ver borroso, había perdido ya mucha sangre….seguramente la mordería…la mordería y quedaría maldita como él y su hermano para el resto de su vida. O tal vez, con suerte, solo la violaría y después la mataría…. Morir. Jamás había pensado en esa opción…_

…_y de repente le sonó muy tentadora._

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

"_Basta tonta, deja de pensar en eso" Se reprendió a si misma._

Después de casi tres horas de reunión, por fin se dio por terminada la última sesión de la orden del fénix. Todos estaban exhaustos, pero sobretodo Severus, quien fue sometido a un nuevo y extenuante interrogatorio sobre todo lo involucrado de su papel dentro de las filas de Voldemort. Severus se dio a la tarea de explicar a los primeramente escépticos miembros de la orden el cómo había decidido unirse a él y como después de su primera caída cambio su lealtad hacia Dumbledore y como este le había dado una segunda oportunidad. En repetidas ocasiones fue interrumpido por Bill o Remus quienes se encontraban más recelosos, pero el retrato de Dumbledore abogo por él en toda ocasión dejándolos con la palabra en la boca. Conforme Severus avanzaba en su plática ganaba cada vez más la confianza de los que se encontraban sentados a su alrededor. Claro era de esperarse, pues no solo contaba con el apoyo de Dumbledore, Harry lo apoyaba de igual manera.

Durante el rato que duro la reunión Remus evitaba mirar a Annie, estaba totalmente apenado por lo que momentos antes había presenciado junto con Severus y en toda la reunión Tonks no se presentó. Annie se disculpó con todos en su nombre argumentando que se encontraba algo indispuesta y se había ido a dormir.  
Severus no comento nada acerca de sus recuerdos entregados al niño que vivó, pues no era necesario llegar a detalles tan íntimos como esos. Si Potter los sabia y su deuda ahora estaba saldada, que más daba el resto. Pero por suerte jamás tocaron ese tema, ni Potter ni Dumbledore.  
Al verse concluida la reunión Molly corrió hacia Severus abrazándolo fuertemente entre lágrimas, llorándole que perdonara a su familia por haberle creído traidor después de que el mismísimo Dumbledore abogara por el en repetidas ocasiones. Severus quien cada vez se encontraba más y más incómodo pues de un momento a otro se vio rodeado por casi toda la orden quienes le querían abrazar y agradecer su valentía, solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza a cada agradecimiento o buen deseo que le daban. Era totalmente desagradable, todas las personas que le habían tachado de traidor y querido ver muerto ahora se sentían agradecidas y capaces de abrazarle como si no fuera gran cosa. Quiso alejarse de ahí cuanto antes, pues estaba convencido de que si seguían de empalagosos no dudaría en soltar palabras hirientes y maldiciones, pues no estaba para nada contento con ninguno de ellos. Solo quería largarse a su casa de una vez.  
Miro al fondo de la habitación y encontró a Annie quien sonreía divertida ante tal escena, todos a su alrededor sonrientes y agradecidos, queriendo simpatizar con él. Solo ella sabía que jamás llegarían a obtener ni una sonrisa de su parte. Tanto tiempo observándolo desde el anonimato le sirvió bien para comprender a ese hombre. Su manera de ser, de comportarse…sus gestos. Sí, no cabía duda que era una enferma por acosar a alguien que ni siquiera sabía de su existencia.  
Ella misma río ante sus pensamientos y miro una vez más a Severus quien la miraba tieso gritándole ayuda con los ojos. Pero ella dejaría que sufriera un poco más, pues no le haría daño un poco de vida social después de todo.  
Echándole una última mirada salió del lugar para dirigirse hacia las habitaciones superiores en busca de su amiga. Severus quedo horrorizado al saber que quedaría temporalmente a la merced de la bola de carroñeros a su alrededor, y con un suspiro acepto su destino.  
-

-Hola cariño- Dijo Annie nada más entrar a la habitación donde su amiga se encontraba tirada en la cama mirando hacia la ventana. Caía el atardecer, las nubes blancas se veían a lo alto dibujando caprichosas figuras justo cuando el cielo tomaba colores naranja y rojo y el aire fresco se colaba por la ventana llevando una suave brisa hacia ellas -¿Cómo sigues?- dijo ella con un poco de cautela intentando que la herida en el corazón de su amiga no doliera tanto.

-Y-yo…- dijo la pelirosa sin dejar de mirar a la ventana, su mirada estaba perdida hacia el cielo. Annie se sentó a la orilla de la cama y noto sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Se veía más pálida de lo acostumbrado, y su rostro demacrado constataba el hecho.  
-La reunión ha terminado, todos han preguntado por ti, Kingsley seguro querrá despedirse de ti-dijo la ojimiel secándole los restos de maquillaje corrido que manchaban el rostro de la pelirosa.  
-Me disculpare después- dijo Tonks aún sin dejar de mirar a la ventana -¿Qué hay de ti?, llegando con compañía a la reunión, ¿Snape?...hay algo que no me cuadra en esto, ¿No me estarás escondiendo nada raro cierto?- menciono Tonks tratando de sonar un poco más calmada evitando el tema de Remus al cual seguramente su amiga abordaría en cualquier momento. Sin dejar de mirar por la ventana pudo sentir como su amiga se removía inquieta en su lugar incómoda. La conocía bastante bien, y por lo visto había dado en el blanco.

-No me juzgues por lo que te contaré Dora, necesito tu apoyo más que el de ninguna persona. Sé que el mundo entero se volverá en mi contra si llego a contar lo que ocurre, pero tú no…amiga tu no.- dijo la ojimiel tomando entre sus manos las dela pelirosa, quien ahora si volteo el rostro hacia la castaña y por fin la miro a los ojos con el ceño fruncido, se levantó de su perezosa posición y presto total atención a lo que Annie tenía que contarle.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- dijo Tonks

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al poco rato en el que Annie abandonara el gran comedor de la casa, los invitados comenzaban a disiparse por fin y para alivio de Severus. Kingsley fue el primero en partir argumentando el duro trabajo que aún le esperaba y animando a Harry para que al final no se arrepintiera de ser Auror ya que sería divertido tenerlo como colega. Severus necesitaba urgentemente un respiro y acompaño a McGonagall junto con el retrato de Dumbledore a la salida.

-Severus, hijo…será difícil, pero es la decisión que se ha tomado el ministro y la orden esta de acuerdo con esto, creo que estaremos viéndonos las caras pronto- Dijo el anciano con una sonrisa mirando detrás de sus lentes de media luna al pelinegro. McGonagall se mantenía al margen de la situación, pues creía que todo ya se había dicho en la reunión y no tenía nada más que agregar después de haberse disculpado con Snape momentos antes de dejar el No 12.

-A comparación de Azkaban eso será nada- le respondió Snape mirando hacia el cielo, justo en esos momentos se sentía incapaz de ver a Dumbledore a la cara. Habían pasado tantas cosas… incluso cuando su juicio fue llevado acabo y Dumbledore abogaba con él de igual manera no pudo mirarlo a los ojos, ni a él ni a Potter. Sabía que lo enviarían a prisión por mucho apoyo que tuviera de ellos, pero no se trataba de eso, ya que muy en el fondo se sentía tan vulnerable por primera vez. Y no era para más, pues ahora los dos compartían su secreto, aquel por el que lucho tanto tiempo en guardar. Un mundo que escondió justo para que nadie lo viera. Y sumado a eso la culpa por seguir las órdenes del mismísimo Albus para asesinarle, justo frente a Potter. Pero ahora al igual que en su juicio los recuerdos volvían a él, y algo de vergüenza inundaba su pecho. Aunque claro, él jamás lo admitiría, simplemente no podía mirarlo a la cara, no por ahora.  
-En un mes enviaremos una lechuza para darte el resto de los detalles, no será fácil convencer a muchos para que regreses. Pero no hay de que preocuparse, no estarás en contacto con mucho estudiantes, sólo los necesarios para cumplir con el servicio que manda el ministerio, pero ya veremos eso después. Por ahora debes descansar, ha sido una temporada muy agitada para todos- Termino el director con su característica mirada serena.

-Oh pero ya está cayendo la noche, será mejor que regresemos Minerva- dijo el ojiazul –Mi muchacho, te veré pronto. Descansa por favor.-  
Después de eso ambos desaparecieron dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos. Volvió a mirar el cielo, las estrellas comenzaban a distinguirse en el firmamento y la calle estaba prácticamente vacía, todo estaba muy solitario por ahí. Se comenzaba a preguntar por qué tardaría tanto esa joven, seguramente iría a consolar a su amiga por lo ocurrido. La situación lo irritaba cada vez más, había sido testigo de algo que en su vida habría estado dispuesto a involucrarse, no había necesidad alguna de que él se enterara que Lupin y Tonks estuvieran liados aún. Recordaba que una vez el mismo se burló en cara de Tonks por su patronus que había cambiado, pero jamás habría estado dispuesto a involucrase más en el asunto, además, ¿Por qué carajos tubo que enterarse que era virgen y que esa virginidad había sido tomada por Lupin?. Si, el mundo le haría ver su suerte lentamente y con mucho dolor para su pesar.  
-¿Severus?- Sonó la voz de Lupin a sus espaldas interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. "Genial" se dijo a sí mismo, ahora tendría que lidiar con él. Volteo la mirada del cielo hacia Lupin, no había necesidad de decir nada, a decir verdad no tendría ni idea de que decir ante la situación en dado caso que tuviera que abrir la boca.

-Necesito marcharme ya, pues mañana es luna llena ¿sabes?, habría buscado a Ann para despedirme pero seguramente estará con ella- dijo el ojimiel.

"Ella" repitió para si mismo Severus sin decir ni una sola palabra, que manera de llamar a quien le robas la virginidad.

-No entiendo muy bien el porqué, pero me parece que tu y Annie se… humm.. bueno, se llevan bien…- dijo.

"Bien" volvió a repetir a sus adentros

-…así que pensé que podrías decirle que me he marchado ya, estoy algo agotado y ya fue muy temerario el que viniera aquí faltando tan poco para la luna llena, ¿Podrías hacerme ese favor?- dijo al fin

-Por supuesto- contesto Severus mirándolo fijo y sin expresión alguna en el rostro.  
Remus asintió a manera de agradecimiento y camino un poco hacia la calle, Severus lo miraba expectante. Se detuvo a mitad de la calle y mirando hacia las estrellas continúo

-No sé qué se trae Annie contigo Severus, y en lo personal tengo que decírtelo. No me agrada que este cerca de ti. –Soltó sin más el castaño hacia el firmamento- Conosco a mi hermana y sé que es muy vulnerable, así que te lo diré solo una vez. No se te ocurra lastimarla, sé que no soy nadie como para controlar sus amistades, pero por desgracia tu posición social no es de lo más conveniente en estos momentos.-

"Conveniente" esa palabra resonó como en un eco en la cabeza del pelinegro.

- Sé que fuiste de gran ayuda a la guerra, que Harry y Dumbledore están de tu lado, y lo entiendo. Comprendo perfectamente que eras espía y solo cumpliste con tu deber. Pero Annie es lo único que tengo en este mundo, y no permitiré que le hagan daño. Así que espero que tu amistad con ella no pase de la cordialidad, de una confortable distancia. Creo que entiendes mi punto, así que no diré más confiando en que te mantendrás al margen. No es por molestarte, pero quiero que recuerdes que aún estas bajo la mira aunque seas absuelto de tus crímenes, y que solo bastaría con una sola denuncia para devolverte a Azkaban. Y sé que ninguno de los dos queremos llegar a esos extremos.- dijo Lupin con vos tranquila sin dejar de mirar las estrellas que ya coronaban el cielo nocturno.

Severus le miro fijamente, aunque solo podía mirar su espalda. Así que el lobito porfin sacaba las garras después de tantos años. ¿Cómo se atrevía a amenazarlo de esa manera?, él no le había dado razones para tales amenazas. Entonces lo recordó, justo cuando Annie y él lo encontraron con Tonks estaban tomados de la mano…por supuesto, eso es lo que había disparado sus sospechas.  
-Te aseguro que ella es lo suficientemente capaz de protegerse a sí misma, y lo suficientemente madura como para elegir a sus amistades sin tu ayuda Lupin, creo que no te enteras de la situación- soltó sin más.  
Remus sonrió de lado

-No Severus, el que no sabe nada de nada eres tú- respondio el castaño – Annie tiene un pasado, uno que aún le causa conflictos. Es por eso que es vulnerable, por más que se vea como una mujer extraordinariamente valiente y capaz. No tienes idea de lo frágil que es. Y juro que si algo le ocurre no dudare en voltear a mirarte enseguida- dijo mientras metía las manos a sus bolsillos y volteaba la mirada hacia Severus .

-Por favor, avísale que me tuve que ir. Y no olvides lo que te he dicho ya.- y dicho esto desapareció.

Severus estaba aún más frustrado. "Maldición" dijo para sí. ¿Qué es lo que ocurría?, ¿por qué carajos todo giraba al pasado de Annie?. ¿Qué le habían hecho?.

El frio comenzaba a sentirse, pero bajo ningún motivo volvería a entrar a la casa de Black, por mucho que ahora perteneciera a Potter. El problema es que esa mujer tardaba demasiado, se volvería loco si se quedaba más tiempo allí.  
-Lo siento, he tardado mucho. Pero es que no encuentro a Remus por ningún lado- sonó la vos de Annie a sus espaldas.

-Joder mujer, tu hermano se ha ido ya. Mañana es luna llena- dijo con fastidio él recordando la amenaza vivida hacia unos instantes.

-Si, lo sé- dijo ella mirando al suelo con aire deprimido, y Severus se dio cuenta de cómo la afligía ese hecho- Vale pues, ¿nos vamos ya?- dijo ella

-Es lo que más deseo en este momento- contesto él.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Una vez en casa de Severus, Seelie les sirvio una cena ligera y deshaciéndose en reverencias se retiró a casa de Annie. Habia pasado todo el día sola y había limpiado la casa y preparado comida, la cual refrigero para cuando llegaran.

-Será mejor que me retire- dijo Annie una vez que habían terminado la cena

-Es algo tarde, ¿Por qué no te quedas?- dijo él levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia ella

-Humm, bueno… no sé si sea correcto- dijo ella

-¿Correcto?, no es correcto que te quedes a dormir en una cama como Merlín manda pero si es correcto quedarte dormida en el mismo sillón que un exmortífago, en su casa y sin ningún tipo de protección?- dijo el con sarcasmo

Ella rio ante el comentario y se levantó de su silla  
-Creo que si me persuades podré quedarme…- sugirió ella de manera coqueta

-Persuadirte…- repitió él divertido y acercándose más a ella para rodearla de la cintura y acercar su rostro a su oreja -¿Cómo podré lograrlo? – susurro con un cálido aliento que la hizo estremecer y cerrar los ojos  
-Mmm..- dijo Annie al sentir los labios de él en su cuello dándole un suave beso, y después busco su rostro para besarlo por fin.

"A la mierda con Lupin y sus amenazas" se dijo a si mismo mientras saboreaba esos labios, fuente de vida con sabor exquisito.  
Su beso al principio tierno tomo fuerza conforme sus ánimos aumentaban. Ella se pegó más a su cuerpo y Severus pudo volver a sentir aquellos pechos contra el suyo…tan firmes. La tomo de la nuca con una mano mientras la otra la sostenía firmemente de la cintura, mientras ella lo rodeaba del cuello con los brazos. Severus regreso a su cuello para morderlo suavemente arrancándole un delicioso gemido.  
Él se aventuró a quitarle la blusa para dejar su pecho cubierto por un bonito sostén a juego con su traje de bruja. Color verde esmeralda.  
-Me gusta el verde- dijo el provocando que ella se riera  
-A una serpiente como tú siempre le gustaran los colores de su casa- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos

El la calló con un beso ardiente y la cargo para llevarla al sofá, en el cual la recostó. Comenzó a besar su cuello y fue bajando hacia donde sus generosos pechos comenzaban y hundió su nariz entre ellos aspirando descaradamente su aroma…. tan rico. Se incorporó un poco para admirarla y le pareció bellísima.

-Tan hermosa- dijo él mirando sus pechos aun protegidos por el sostén. Y Annie no pudo sentir una punzada de miedo que la paralizó.

"_Tan jodidamente hermosa…"_

-NNooooo!- gritó ella al verse perdida en sus pensamientos y revivir aquel horrible recuerdo. Empujo a Severus con tal fuerza que lo tomo por sorpresa y cayó al piso. Ella se levantó del sofá y se cubrió el pecho- no, no no no… por favor no…- decía en vos alta

Severus se incorporó de inmediato y la abrazo fuertemente intentando tranquilizarla

-Sshh… no pasa nada Ann, estoy aquí. No te tocaré más, por favor deja de temblar- decía preocupado mientras ella comenzaba a llorar y se abrazaba a él aun temblando

-Lo si-siento…lo siento tanto…-decía ella entre sollozos

-No te disculpes tranquila…- decía él -… vamos…necesitas descansar. Creo que Albus tenía razón después de todo…- dijo el tomándola de las manos y conduciéndola hacia las escaleras.

Una vez arriba dejo que entrara a la habitación que fuera de su madre en vida.  
-Esta es la habitación de mi madre, espero y no te importe- dijo él.

-No es necesario que hagas esto, puedo irme a casa…-

-Estás loca si piensas que te dejare ir a estas horas…te quedas y fin de la discusión-

-¿En qué dices que Dumbledore tenía razón?- dijo la ojimiel

-…en que ha sido una temporada difícil para todos, y necesitamos descansar…sobre todo tu. Y por cierto, tenemos que hablar, no me gustan esos arranques. Además hay algo que me inquieta, y necesito hablarlo contigo-

- ¿Es por mi problema?- dijo dulcemente ella

-Sí, es porque soy el único que no se entera de nada, como bien me dijo hoy tu hermano-

-¿Qué?, ¿Remus te dijo algo?- dijo ella con terror en los ojos, pero Severus la obligó a que se sentara por fin en la cama, pues aún estaba temblando un poco.

-No precisamente, pero te puedo asegurar que la sangre me hirvió cuando recibí un lindo sermón por su parte con la firme promesa de que si te hago daño me regresara a Azkaban- termino él

-No puede ser!,- soltó ella enseguida

-Es por eso que tengo que hablar muy seriamente contigo, pero por ahora debes descansar- le dijo para acto seguido darle un tierno beso en la mejilla. –duerme por favor-

-Te juro que Remus se arrepentirá por haberte molestado así, hablare con el cuanto antes y…

-No me interesa las amenazas de tu hermano, eres tu quien me preocupa Ann- le dijo firmemente dejándola callada al instante.

-Gracias por ser tan bueno conmigo Severus- le dijo con lágrimas en las mejillas que amenazaban con salir después de un momento de silencio.

-Gracias a ti por estar aquí conmigo- le respondió el para darle un casto beso en los labios y salir de la habitación.

Esa noche ninguno de los dos pudo descansar como debían haberlo hecho, pues sus cabezas estaban llenas de dudas… y miedos.

Severus no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Lupin, estaba harto de no saber nada al respecto y estaba decidido a interrogar a esa bella señorita al amanecer. Así es, aunque no lo admitiera aún esa mujer le importaba lo suficiente como para consternarlo de esa manera.

Mientras que Annie no cerraba los ojos por miedo a revivir aquellas escenas de terror que había vivido hace ya tiempo, el simple hecho de saber que Greyback aún no estaba en Azkaban la traía de los nervios. No podría vivir una vida normal si esta giraba en torno a ese sujeto, su pesadilla…la más temible de todas

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_-Es ahora cuando sabrás lo que es ser poseída por un verdadero macho- decía aquel hombre lobo de mirada perversa cuando la azoto al piso una vez que entraran en una vieja cabaña, polvorienta y abandonada. El olor a putrefacción hacia que el estómago de Annie se revolviera aún más de lo que provocaba su fuerte dolor de cabeza._

_-Si te portas bien, no te morderé…aún- dijo este con una sonrisa torcida llena de pura maldad. Mientras que Annie lloraba en silencio hecha un ovillo, estaba perdida…eso era todo.  
-Si eres una nena buena y me consientes…yo te consentiré a ti, así que no hagas nada estúpido princesa…o te irá mal- dijo él._

_Annie sintió la lengua del sujeto sobre sus pechos, chupaba y dejaba su rastro de saliva sobre ellos como si fuera el fruto más delicioso sobre el plantea. Ella estaba asqueada…sólo quería que eso terminara pronto. Quiso luchar por que no le quitara los pantalones, pero fue inútil, él era mucho más fuerte que ella, y eso sumado a que casi no le quedaban fuerzas termino por que le quitara los pantalones y solo sus bragas fueran la única barrera entre él y su intimidad._

_-Si pudieras percibir tu propio olor como yo lo hago, comprenderías cuan excitado me tienes, los hombres lobos tenemos el olfato muy desarrollado princesa, y créeme…tu sexo huele delicioso.  
Asco, no podía dejar de sentir asco por ese hombre.  
Sintio las manos de él sobre su cuerpo, recorriendo cada centímetro de piel y rasguñando sin llegarla a sangrar, cuando acerco su rostro a su intimidad y aspiro fuertemente, ella cerro más las piernas en acto reflejo, pero nuevamente fue inútil pues él las abrió de par en par y por sobre la tela paso su asquerosa lengua humedeciéndola. Annie casi muere del asco en ese momento e intento cerrarlas nuevamente._

_-¿Así que no te dejas consentir?, bien…entonces tú me complacerás primero, y después, si tengo ganas….te daré placer. Eso te ganas por desobediente- dijo el molesto y enseguida se quitó la ropa quedando totalmente desnudo frente a ella.  
Sabía perfectamente lo que vendría, y tan solo quería morirse ahí mismo antes que hacer lo que él estaba ordenándole.  
Se acercó a la boca de Annie y la tomo por los cabellos.  
-Chupa, y si me muerdes…te ira muy pero muy mal- dijo con una vos terriblemente ronca._

_Annie con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se resistió en un inicio, pero una fuerte bofetada la sacudió y un fuerte jalón de cabellos la volvió a posicionar frente a la hombría de Greyback. Estaba perdida, ni Aurores cerca…ninguna pista de sus compañeros de misión. Remus… _

_Con un dolor de cabeza insoportable, unas nauseas horribles y la promesa de que pronto llegaría su fin, Annie abrió poco a poco la boca._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Lady Prince**

:::::::::::

¿Cuál historia actualizada después de mil años? ¿CUÁL?!

OK, después de millones de años me digno a aparecer. ESO no tiene perdón de Dios ni por ser semana santa! ^^

Una disculpa por tardar tanto. De verdad que uno hace lo que puede, en cuanto puede. Jeje

Pues aquí un poco de lo que ocurre con nuestra querida Ann, que fuerte. Hasta a mí me da cosa. Aún falta mucho por saber. Pero mientras El pobre Sevie sufre.  
Remus se pasó de laza con Severus…no creen?.. Peeeeroooooooooo…. ¿Qué hermano no se pone así cuando a su hermana lo rodea algún pretendiente? Jajja

Lemmon?...alguién dijo lemmon?... MMmmm, me parece que no falta mucho.

Gracias gracias por seguir aquí.

Gracias gracias por sus revews y sus inbox.. me hacen feliz muy muy feliz.  
Gracias a las chicas que me siguen en cada capítulo, ya saben a quienes me refiero.

Para más locuras favor de consultar mis perfiles de Twitter y Tumblr que dejo en la descripción de mi perfil.  
Dejen un Revew!... porfiiiissssss! BESOS.  
Hasta la próxima.


	7. El Lotto y la Rosa

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes (excepto Annie Lupin) son propiedad de J.K Rowling

**El Lotto y la Rosa**

Severus abrió los ojos cuando la luz del sol dio directamente en su rostro, y al hacerlo descubrió que no estaba solo.  
Al mirar a los pies de su cama se encontró con una madrugadora Annie sentada a la orilla de esta mirándolo con una dulce sonrisa, Severus naturalmente dio un pequeño saltito de susto al verla ahí, lo que despertó la risa de su compañera, estaba perfectamente vestida, peinada y maquillada como si de un día normal se tratara. Y por cierto se veía muy hermosa.

-¿Tan fea estoy?- dijo ella mirándolo divertida, Severus sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza ante la travesura de la muchacha.  
-Digamos que no estoy acostumbrado a despertar con alguien en mi cama, ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?- dijo él sentándose bien para prestarle atención.  
Annie volteo la mirada hacia la puerta abierta, por un momento se perdió en sus pensamientos y después con un suspiro levanto una carta amarillenta y arrugada para que él la pudiera ver mientras ella cerraba los ojos. Severus miro extrañado ese papel amarillento y no comprendió su significado, hasta que ella extendió la mano hacia él dándole a entender que quería que la tomara. El extendió la mano y tomo el papel dándose cuenta de lo fríos que estaban sus dedos. Abrió la carta o lo que se suponía que fuera una carta, pues no era más que un papel amarillento y manchado con algo, la caligrafía no era muy buena así que le costó un poco comprender lo que decía.

Un buen sermón de insultos y amenazas hacia Annie de parte de Greyback, indicándole que la tomaría presa nuevamente y describiendo con hasta el más mínimo detalle el como la violaría una y mil veces en cuanto estuviera en sus manos, esto sumado a la amenaza de matar no solo a su hermano, sino también a su mejor amiga aun cuando se tratara de una Auror. También describía a detalle ( o al menos lo mejor que su captor pudo describir) su último encuentro juntos y el cómo se divirtió con su cuerpo esa vez, jurándole que se repetiría solo con el detalle de que en esa ocasión no volvería a escapar y la transformaría de una vez por todas…sería suya para siempre.

Así que de eso se trataba, ese maldito la había tomado presa y violado en alguna ocasión. Miro a la joven frente a él quién miraba hacia la puerta perdida entre sus pensamientos, debía ser difícil para ella confesar su secreto, ya que no podía mirarlo a la cara.  
Furia, ese sentimiento invadió el cuerpo del pelinegro al imaginársela presa de ese infeliz. _"…y el cómo gemías como una zorrita cuando te follaba con fuerza, aunque al principio te resistías con el tiempo tus piernas se abrían solas insinuándome tu sensual cuerpo…"_ decía una parte de la eterna carta. ¿Con él tiempo? ¿Se abrían solas? ¿Qué rayos significaba eso?  
Severus no encontraba las palabras para dirigirse a ella, tenía tantas preguntas…  
-¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste con él?- dijo él  
-Varios meses, el ministerio tardo en dar con nuestra pista- dijo ella con una voz muy distinta a la habitual, no sonaba dulce…sonaba herida, como de una mujer mayor a quien la vida le golpea de forma brusca.  
-¿Qué dices?!- soltó él alarmado –¿Varios meses? Eso es una locura Ann…  
-¿De verdad? Después de un tiempo cuando te resignas…ya no sientes nada.  
-Hay muchas cosas que quiero preguntarte, pero no encuentro el cómo- siguió él  
-Y que bueno que sea así, creo que aún no estoy preparada para esas preguntas Severus, tengo miedo-  
-No debes de temer nada, no permitiré que te pase nada-  
-Es difícil cuando eres tú la víctima, cuando te toca cumplir con tu deber como hembra-  
-¿Cómo?- dijo Severus inmediatamente al escuchar eso  
La mirada de Annie se oscureció de repente pero aun miraba hacia la puerta  
-No soy la única a quién capturaron en aquella ocasión, varias mujeres padecieron lo mismo que yo- comenzó ella- fuimos víctimas de maltrato y abuso sexual por supuesto, esa era la principal razón de nuestra captura..  
-Esos malditos…-dijo él al tiempo  
-…lo que ellos querían eran hembras…mujeres a quienes transformar para su placer, y no solo eso también se aseguraron de que si escapábamos…seguiríamos siendo suyas…hasta el final-  
-¿A qué te refieres?-  
- Yo.. me refiero a… a…- pero algo le impedía continuar  
-Por favor Ann, dímelo-  
El momento de tensión llegó a ellos y Ann no pudo evitar que los recuerdos llegaran a ella…  
_"Vamos cariño…muéstrame tu cuerpo. Ah si…así, ábrete para mí… ¿ves cómo ya no puedes vivir sin mí?_  
-a la maldita necesidad…- prosiguió ella cerrando fuertemente sus ojos y conteniendo sus lágrimas y Severus estaba atento a lo que ella le decía  
-…de estar con él…-  
_"Ahora tócate…si mi amor ya sabes cómo, muéstrame cuanto me quieres"_  
-a desear sus manos- Severus no podía creer lo que escuchaba  
_"¿Quieres mis manos cariño?, eres una traviesa. Y yo que esperaba disfrutar un poco más de la vista que me ofreces, ¿Qué harás con ellas?...ah, ahh ya veo quieres que te toque… ¿así está bien? ¿Te gusta?  
_-..de…de sentirlo…-  
_"Oh cariño me has puesto a mil con tus gemidos…pero mírate, ¡estas empapada!. Te encanta como te toco, pero te gusta más sentirme dentro de ti ¿Verdad que si?"_  
-Yo… yo…es horrible, es imposible luchar contra esto…ninguna ha podido escapar de esa maldición, cada que se acerca la luna llena es…es mucha la necesidad de…de…-  
Y no pudo más, lloro enteramente y no pudo decir ni una sola palabra más. Severus salió rápidamente de su lugar para ir a abrazarla, su corazón latía rápidamente. Todo eso era una locura, debía ser una broma lo que le decía, ¿Desearlo? ¿Quién podría desear a Greyback? ¿Y por qué hacerlo? ¿Qué tipo de hechizo ocuparían en todas ellas? ¿Cada luna llena… o siempre? Su confusión era aún mayor pero no podía soltarla, la joven estaba inconsolable y lloraba a todo pulmón.  
-Tranquila, estoy aquí- no supo que más decir, así que tomo su cara entre sus manos y beso sus labios, un suave beso para continuar besando sus mejillas y recoger cada lagrima derramada. Annie poco a poco se fue calmando mientras él la llenaba de besos y caricias.  
-N-no deberías…yo...- pero la cayó con un beso y a ese beso le siguieron otros igual.  
Ella esperaba que la alejara de su lado, que le dijera que era una fácil y una enferma al desear estar con Greyback, no sólo Remus le temía a la luna llena…ella le temía aún más.  
Finalmente la abrazo y se quedaron quietos, cada quién perdido en sus pensamientos, aún quería preguntar muchas cosas, pero no era el momento, con el tiempo ella se lo contaría todo. Y él estaría a su lado para escucharla y reconfortarla, siempre que ella lo necesitara él estaría ahí.

Después de un momento de silencio Severus cayó en cuenta de algo que no le cuadraba.  
-¿Dormiste con esta carta en tus bolsillos?- le pregunto a la castaña  
-¿Cómo?- dijo ella sin comprender  
-No haz ido a tu casa aún, así que ¿Cómo es que tienes esta carta contigo para enseñármela?- dijo el mirándola serio- ¿La llevas contigo siempre?  
-¿Pero qué…?, Severus claro que no la llevo conmigo siempre. Debería estar enferma como para hacerlo. Hoy temprano fui al ministerio y la pedí prestada, es una prueba para la denuncia que he levantado contra Greyback y la tienen bajo resguardo en el ministerio, hoy después de ver a Kingsley la pedí con la condición de devolverla esta misma tarde. Después de eso vine aquí contigo para mostrártela- le dijo ella  
-¿Hoy?- dijo él confundido y miró hacia la ventana después de recibir un movimiento afirmatorio de cabeza de Annie- ¿A qué hora te levantaste?- dijo mirándola una vez más levantándose de una vez por todas de la cama  
Annie se rió ante su confusión.  
-Severus, es más de medio día- le dijo ella siguiéndolo con la mirada cuando él se acercó hacia el tocador y se detuvo al escucharla decir eso. La miro con una ceja en alto.  
-Eso es imposible- miro rápidamente hacia la ventana una vez más y del cajón superior saco un pequeño reloj de bolsillo de oro, Severus abrió más los ojos al comprobar lo que la castaña le decía.  
-¿Pero qué rayos? Jamás me levanto tan tarde- le dijo volteándola a ver sorprendido.  
-Has estado bajo mucha presión los últimos días, ya era hora de que tu cuerpo te rindiera cuentas por ello. Desde la noche que pasaste en la enfermería de Hogwarts no has tenido un sueño tan reparador como el de hoy, ¿Cierto?- dijo ella aun sentada en su cama mirándolo a los ojos. Esos ojos que no le temían y no escondían su mirada cuando se encontraban con los suyos.  
La enfermería, fue ahí donde la conoció. Donde recibió sus cuidados sin ser tratado como un asesino.  
Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que ella tomaba sus manos entre las suyas una vez que se levantó de la cama y tomo el reloj de oro  
-Este reloj es…-  
-Sí, uno de los tres legendarios en oro, era de mi madre- y ella le miro sorprendida  
-Mi madre tenía uno igual, regalo de bodas por parte de mi padre- dijo ella mirando el reloj a detalle, un reloj bañado en oro con detalles de hojas grabadas alrededor.  
-Eso es imposible…- contesto él- ¿Tienes uno de los tres?  
-Solo que el de mi madre tenía grabada una flor de Lotto el en reverso- y dicho eso volteó el reloj para mirar la parte de atrás descubriendo una rosa grabada ocupando toda la parte trasera, estaba perfectamente grabada-Son una maravilla… los relojes hechos por duendes son de lo mejor- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos una vez más, después escaneó su cuerpo por completo y una sonrisa traviesa se asomó en ella  
-Hasta para dormir vas de negro ¿Ah?- le dijo divertida y Severus se miró a sí mismo y su pijama negra sintiendo un poco de vergüenza por que ella lo viera en esas fachas a esa hora del día.  
Camino hacia su armario para buscar ropa limpia y descubrió que todas sus prendas estaban perfectamente lavadas y planchadas, "Esa elfina" se dijo a si mismo mientras seleccionaba su ropa, Annie caminó hacia la ventana para abrirla mientras él seguía buscando.  
-¿Tienes el reloj de tu madre?, sería interesante verlo. Solo existen tres relojes de ese tipo en el mundo, y da la casualidad que ambos tenemos dos de ellos.  
-Así es, tu posees "Rosae", y yo a "Lotus", la Rosa y el Lotto. Aunque en verdad no lo posea hoy en día- dijo ella con algo de tristeza a lo que Severus la miró.  
-¿La perdiste?- dijo él  
-Algo así, me fue robada…por Greyback- dijo ella mirando hacia el cielo el cual ya no era tan azul, pues se estaba nublando en esos momentos.  
-Ese maldito…- dijo el entre dientes recordando lo que la carta decía, pero las palabras de Annie lo interrumpieron en sus pensamientos.  
-Sin embargo, si pudiéramos encontrar al dueño del tercer reloj… y si yo pudiera recuperar el Lotto de mi madre…- dijo ella imaginándose lo que decía  
-Eso sería estupendo Ann- dijo Severus hablando al mismo tiempo que ella aunque ella no lo había escuchado  
-…podríamos juntar los relojes y descubrir si la leyenda es cierta, claro que suena a una locura total…pero imagínatelo Severus, estar conectados mediante los relojes…poder ser otra persona, intercambiar identidades…-  
-Cambiar de cuerpo- dijo Severus al final completando lo que la castaña iba a decir, ella volteo a mirarlo con emoción, de verdad que sonaba a locura el poder cambiar de cuerpo con otras dos personas, pero sonaba aún más loco el poder encontrar al tercer dueño del reloj faltante.  
Annie camino hacia él.  
-Te dejo a solas para que puedas cambiarte- dijo mientras acariciaba la merilla de Severus con cariño pero el detuvo su mano sobre las suyas y se acercó para besarla.  
-Ese maldito caerá preso, y recuperaremos tu reloj. Después de eso intentaremos buscar al tercer dueño…y veremos qué pasa.- dijo él tan seguro de sí mismo que Annie no pudo evitar contagiarse de su seguridad y asintió muy feliz abrazándolo. Se besaron una vez más.  
-Severus… ¿Esto nos hace…pareja?- dijo ella con un poco de inseguridad hacia lo que él le fuera a contestar y Severus se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero sonrió ante el comentario. Un sentimiento de calidez invadió su pecho. En su vida había recibido una propuesta de amor, amor sincero. Y ahora ahí estaba esa hermosa joven, preguntándole por alguna posibilidad de un fututo juntos, un futuro en pareja.  
-A menos que quieras que te lo pida formalmente, lo cual sería más adecuado para quitarnos de dudas- que se lo tragara la tierra si él mismo se negaba una felicidad de ese tipo, aunque fuera por una sola vez en su jodida vida.  
-¿..y ella?- pregunto la castaña, y Severus sintió un escalofrío al saber que se refería a Lily  
-Ella…ella es parte de mi pasado, y así como yo con el tuyo…tu…tendrás que aceptar el mío, ambos estaremos bien si nos cuidamos mutuamente- le dijo el sin soltar sus manos, estaba derrotado no podía ser más sincero con ella, sabía que su relación no sería fácil, no con el mundo entero apuntando hacia su dirección como un asesino.  
Annie miro al suelo y su flequillo hacia que su rostro se ensombreciera impidiendo ver sus ojos  
-¿Cómo en la leyenda de los relojes?- dijo ella aún mirando el suelo, y Severus sonrió tomándola del mentón para que le mirara  
-Si la leyenda es cierta, nuestras vidas están unidas por esos relojes…y el del tercer dueño también, pero debemos encontrarlo tanto a él, como a tú reloj- dijo él y la tomo de la cintura con una mano para acercarla a él y besarla al fin.  
-Señorita Annie, ¿quiere ser mi novia?- dijo el con media sonrisa y ella casi brinca de la impresión. Al demonio con el mundo, si ella estaba segura de que era él el indicado, no podía negarse.  
-Si…si quiero- dijo ella para besarlo una vez más- Ahora te dejo para que te vistas, estarás hambriento después de dormir tanto- dijo ella sonriéndole una vez más y dirigiéndose al exterior de la habitación.  
Cerro la puerta tras de sí para dejarlo solo, pero ninguno de los dos se movió de su lugar. Ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos, la guerra había terminado para el mundo, pero ellos dos aún tenían una guerra más que ganar.

**Lady Prince**

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!

Siento la terrible demora pero no estaba contenta con como quedaba la historia y los ajustes en ella me llevaron más tiempo.  
De verdad espero que les guste el avance de este Fic, Severus tiene aún mucho que aprender de Annie y su pasado y parece ser que no les va a ser fácil un futuro juntos…al menos por lo pronto.  
¿Quién será el tercer dueño del reloj de oro?  
¿Lograrán Severus y Annie consumar su amor algún día? (Por que nomas puro beso y roce pero al final nada de naaaada!)  
¿Qué pasará entre Remus y Tonks?

Todo esto y mucho más próximamente en su Fic favoritoooooo…  
(chan chan chan chaaaaaaaan)

AMANECE!

REVEWS REVEWS!


End file.
